The Blood Countess
by Aya Falkner
Summary: A new family moves into town with a strange obsession with Serena. Strange things begin to happen to her and all of her friends. Will any of them figure out what is going on and stop it before all their souls are lost for good? RATED M: for sexual content, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

This is a first for me because, this fic is not finished. But I really wanted to get it out before Halloween. It's almost done and seeing as I started it a week ago, I think it is a little impressive. Got the idea doing my usual Halloween stint, watching horror films. As stated in the description and by the rating, this gets pretty racy. It is modeled after horror films so if you hate horror, you may not like this. However, this has a lot more romance in it than your typical horror film. So this is your warning people!

That said, I really hope you all give it a chance like you have with my other fics. I am currently working on a new fic, already finishing up part two of it. I would really like to get some high numbers in reviews and favs if not for this one then some day. Anyways, tell me what you guys think!

The Blood Countess

Ch. 1

_"I read that every known superstition in the world is gathered into the horseshoe of the Carpathians, as if it were the centre of some sort of imaginative whirlpool; if so my stay may be very interesting."__  
__- Bram Stoker__, Chapter 1__, __Dracula_

The warm glow of early morning light seems out of place on such a cold autumn morning. The leaves outside were turning beautifully, filling the sky line with bright yellows and oranges and deep reds. A lite breeze tossed them playfully around causing shadows to dance on the ground. It is the picturesque mid-October morning...soon to be shattered.

Still lounging in her bed, a beautiful young woman tosses her covers off of herself. In her hast, she tangles herself in the very comforter she just tossed and falls to the ground hard, face first. Righting herself, she then stumbles out of the pink and white room of a young girl, instead of the late teen that she was, and makes her way down the hall to the bathroom. Her reign of disaster continued there, as the "pop" of her big toe connected with the side of the tub and a stream of, not so well contained, curses spewed from her mouth.

The home was only again quiet when the tornado of wet blonde hair in pig tails and the blue, white, and red of her school uniform raced out of it. The mother of the strange child sat still and silent at their kitchen table. Shaking her head in a manner that all mothers do, ebony and, understandably, premature gray curls bounced on her head. Taking the last few moments she would have to relax before she had to begin her "stay-at-home-mom" duties, she stank deep into her chair and sipped her coffee while speaking out loud to herself,

"What the hell am I going to do with that girl?"

* * *

Her foot still ached from it's recent duel with the tub, making it harder than usual to run. It was such a beautiful day and it was the first time it was cold enough to wear her new coat. It was a double breasted, light pink pea-coat that she got at the beginning of spring when it was on clearance. She had waited all those long summer months and now that she had it on, she was determined to have a good day.

Forcing a smile on her face, she began to feel a little better. She made a point to go over all the good things heading her way. It was a Friday and not just any Friday, it was the Friday before a long weekend. She didn't have school again until Wednesday! That alone was enough to brighten her mood. Her parents were going out of town and had actually agreed to let her stay home alone! It took some serious begging, but with mid-terms coming up, it only stood to reason that she stay home to study. Not that she was actually going to study.

Feeling a bit more spring in her step, the toe that had been smashed hurt just a little less as she rounded the last corner before her school. Before she could take in the sight of her school, her view was blocked off by the brick wall she had just ran into. Although, the only thing that came into view was the nearing side walk, she knew what she had hit. Or rather who. To make matters worse, when he reached out and grabbed her to keep her from hitting the pavement, he stepped on her poor toe and she couldn't stop the scream that erupted from her mouth. His face twisted in pain and he looked at her like she was mad.

"Dammit! Are you trying to deafen me? Is assaulting me not enough any more?!"

"You jerk, you stepped on my toe!"

"Oh, yes of course you're welcome. I never mind saving you from plummeting to the hard cement below. I never realized you were so fragile since you use your body as a battering ram!"

"Me? You are the one who is ALWAYS in my way! This is my High School not yours."

"I think I can tell the difference between your school and mine. I am surprised to see that you do though, Meatball Brain."

She ignored the insult, "Good, I would hate to see all that fancy private schooling going to waist!"

"I refuse to apologize for going to my school. I don't know why you hold it against me or use it to start these fights all the time."

"That's your problem, you think it's about what school you go to. But you changed long before that! Ug, I don't have time for this. Go to whatever school you want I don't..."

"BRRRIIINNNNGGGGG!"

That was the last bell, meaning she was late. So not only was her toe almost fully unusable, she would now have to stay late for detention for sure. Now her last day before the extended break would be even longer. As if the day wasn't long enough without the added hour.

"Oh my god! Thanks jerk! Now I'm late!"

"Blame it on me all you want Meatball, but it's your own fault and you know it."

He words rang out across the street as she ran away from him. She pretended that she hadn't heard him but deep down, she knew he was right. She was always late, for everything. Even things that she wanted to go to. Why did she do this to herself time and time again? And why did Darien have to be right? Was it too much to ask that once in a while she got the drop on him? To have him be the one who looks like a fool?

_'Maybe people as beautiful as him never look stupid. What the hell am I thinking? Beautiful?! I must have hit my head hard this morning.'_

Her mood had dropped again, so she began her new mantra; it was Friday before a long weekend, there would be no school again till Wednesday, and her family would be gone meaning she had the house to herself. By the time she reached the classroom door, her smile had returned. It only brightened at the sight of a substitute at the front of the class, who was so busy with role that she didn't even notice her as she slipped in the back.

Ms. H must have rushed away with her boyfriend; she left very little work for them all day. Ami of course spent the free time studying and it was impossible to get her attention. Lita wasn't in her first period so she took a nap instead. The rest of her classes were about the same, but the day went by relatively fast. After school, she stopped at home to see her family off. She had to promise to keep her phone on her at all times in case they needed to call. It was as if they had forgotten that she was 16 and not 6. Then she quickly changed and was off to the arcade; the girls were all meeting there to figure out what they were going to do for the weekend. She was hoping to do something for Halloween like a haunted house, but one that wasn't too scary and had a lot of candy.

Her dark brown boots thudded against the side walk and even though the space between the boots and her skirt was small, the patch of skin was chilled in the late autumn afternoon air. She pulled her wool, gray, knee highs up a little higher on her thighs to combat the cold. The thick material of her gray and pink checkered skirt kept her butt warm until the wind picked up. Even though her pink sweater was a little thin and the neck line was a little low, she had her new coat to keep her warm and a thick scarf around her neck. She didn't feel that the outfit was risque at all but she still waited till her father wasn't around before she dared to go out in it to be safe. She felt cute and that put even more spring in her step.

She was running late as usual, but when she arrived at the arcade she was the first one. Staking her claim on **their** booth with her coat and scarf, she made her way to the counter. She was looking good, Andrew was working, it would be several days before she had to don her uniform again; take away her morning blunders and it had turned out to be a good day.

The day was fading away to night, flooding the arcade with it's last legs of bright orange light. Darien sat in his usual stool with his coffee and paper, being pretentious, but she didn't let him stop her from claiming a stool herself and placing her order.

"Hot cocoa pleeease!"

"Hehe, sure Serena. Nice to have someone in a sunny mood around. Maybe you will rub off a little on him." Andrew said as he gestured towards Darien.

"Like anyone could effect him!"

Darien let out a gruff of disapproval that was suppose to give a sense of uncaring, but aired more on the side of hurt. Andrew simply shrugged his shoulders and left the two of them to themselves.

"So no detention huh? How did you manage that?"

He kept his attention deep in his paper, adding to his arrogance. It took her a few seconds to even realize that he was talking to her.

"And just how would you know if I had detention or not?"

He turned the page, but yet again didn't even look in her direction. An action that irritated her to no end.

"It's called observation Meatball Brain. You are not as late as you usually are to the arcade, which tells me that you did not have detention."

"Sooooo you've been paying attention to when I show up to the arcade? What's the matter Darien? Your life too boring without me?"

"No. I just like to know when to take cover from the tyranny of disaster that is you, Meatball Head."

"Ooooh you are SUCH a JERK!"

"So much for that sunny disposition..."

"No, you know what? You are right. It has been a great day, save for the moments spent around you! I'm not going to let rain on my umbrella."

"It's parade! Rain on my parade! Man you are such a..."

She looked over at him to see that he had finally taking his eyes away from his newspaper and was staring at her. Looking down, she was sure by the way he was looking at her, she had something on her shirt. She was frantically searching, but she saw nothing.

"What? Do I have something on my shirt?"

Her words broke him out of his little trance and suddenly he looked angry, "Where is your uniform?"

"Huh? Oh, I went home and changed. Those uniforms are so uncomfortable plus this looks a lot better. Do you like it?"

"Of course I don't!"

"Well it's a good thing I'm not wearing it for you then! I think I look nice."

"You shouldn't be wearing it for anyone! It's inappropriate! I can see your...everything!"

"Calm down, you can not! If you think this is inappropriate, you should see some of the other girls from my school. 30 degrees and their in mini skirts..."

"I don't care what the other girls are wearing, I care about...I'm talking about you. You should go home right now and change."

"I will not! You long lost your rights to any kind of say in my life. I think I look good."

"You look like a slut!"

She could feel the burning of her tears before she even knew she was going to cry. How dare he talk to her like that, it wasn't any of his business how she dressed anyways. She needed to calm herself before she broke down in the middle of the arcade.

_'Okay, it's Friday. No school till Wednesday. Plenty of alone time. And fun with the girls tonight.'_

What was his problem? The outfit barely showed any skin. He was seriously over reacting.  
"I think she looks fantastic."

* * *

They both turned to the strange voice to find a tall, dark, and handsome man. His deep black hair was a contrast to his almost sickly, pale skin. Other than being in desperate need for some sunlight, he was by all means attractive. But it was his eyes. Something about them seemed to be drawing her in and at the same time screamed danger.

She couldn't help but notice his lingering eyes. She should have felt complemented but really she just felt more like a piece of meat. She really didn't think her outfit was that revealing but maybe Darien was right. Darien inched forward, closer to her and gave the man an evil glare in an unexpected, protective manner. Darien was by all means someone to fear. He was the same height as the stranger but Darien had a bit more muscle than the man. However, the man only smiled in response causing her to feel oddly calm.

"I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. I am Nicolas de Lenfent, but a lovely lady such as yourself can call me Nicolas."

He loved the small gasp she gave when he took her hand in his and kissed it. Girls of this generation are so starved of chivalry, it was truly a crime. However, it did tend to make them easier targets. This one would truly prove to be one of his greatest conquest. Especially with the other male trying to claim her. She reeked of virginity, it was so intoxicating that he found it hard to control himself as soon as he first saw her.

"Hello...Nicolas. This is Darien and I'm Serena. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. I always enjoy meeting beautiful ladies, but being new to this country makes your acquaintance especially sweet."

The man called Darien took another step forward in an attempt to frighten him away. He released Serena, for a fight would only scare the poor girl and probably blow his cover. Either Serena welcomed his protection or she was oblivious to it, he couldn't tell for sure but her obvious innocence had him leaning towards the latter.

"So where are you from? I have never heard an accent like yours before." Serena asked.

Darien looked as if he wanted to tell her not to talk to strangers or something equally cliché. It was quite amusing watching him squirm.

"I come from many different places, but I was born in France. That is where this accent is from."

"There you are Serena!"

He turned to see more beautiful ladies making their way towards the three of them. Each of them were delectable, such a variety! He imagined that each of them would be amazing in their own way; the spicy ebony haired girl, the cool and refreshing girl with the blue hair, the electric brunette, and the passionate blonde. Absolutely delicious, but he had a feeling that, none of them would compare to Serena. However, they would be a nice appetizers.

The blonde was the first to take notice of him, "Whoa, Serena, who is your new friend?"

"Guys, this is Nicolas. He is new to the area."

The dark haired girl eyes him suspiciously, "New huh?"

"Yes, well my whole family is. Actually, we are having a bit of a house warming party tomorrow."

He pulled the small invitations out of his coat pocket and passed them out. After spending the day finding as many attractive new "friends", those were his last.

"Bring whoever you want. It's a costume party in honor of All Hallows Eve. You should all come, it will be a lot of fun."

The strange girl with blue hair looked at the address, "This is the old Robinson house. It's like a castle, I have always wanted to see the inside of it. Did you guys know it is one of the oldest houses in Tokyo? It's a historical monument and you live there?!"

"My whole family does."

The brunette's protective aura melted a bit at that, "Aw, your whole family lives together? That's nice."

"Yes, well I should be getting back to them. Lots to do for the festivities tomorrow. I hope to see you all there. Serena, it was a pleasure to meet you, all of you."

He knew that they all watched him leave, he could feel their eyes on him. His family would surly approve of all the new blood he was bringing them and if they were lucky, he might share.

* * *

They all stood still watching him leave. None of them were sure when, but Andrew appeared behind them, startling all of them.

"What are you guys looking at?"

Lita gave him a smack on the arm, "Don't sneak up on us like that!"

"Hehe sorry. Don't you guys think it's a little early to getting so jumpy? Halloween is still a week away."

"Which reminds me, do you till want us to come over tomorrow to help decorate?"

"Oh yes please Lita. All of you are going to come right?"

All but Darien answered, "YES!"

Mina added, "As long as we can do it and have time to get ready for the party!"

Rei shook her head, "You aren't seriously going to that party are you?"

"Yes, we are all going. Especially Serena!"

"What?! Why do I have to go?"

"Come on Serena, you saw how that guy was looking at you. The only reason he invited us was because of you!" Lita argued.

Rei still wasn't convinced, "Really? Does anyone even know how old he was?"

"What does that matter Rei, he was gorgeous. And gorgeous people always have gorgeous friends."

"I really want to see the house myself." Ami said loudly.

"Ami?! You too?!" Serena was clearly losing this fight.

Rei laughed, "Leave it to Ami to find a responsible reason for going to a party."

"He is probably some pervert or a serial killer. I mean there has to be something wrong with him if he invited Serena." Darien added.

She shot him a dirty look, but soon turned it to a smirk, "Fine, I'll go."

Mina jumped high into the air, "YES! Then we are all in!"

Darien frowned at her only causing her to feel even more victorious. To her surprise, he soon returned her evil smirk and turned to Andrew.

"Hey Andrew, wanna go to a party tomorrow night?"

"Noooo! You can't go!" she squealed.

"Hey, he invited me too, remember? So what do you say Andrew? Be my wing man?"

Andrew looked at her and then back at Darien, "I have never known you to go to a party Darien."

"Come on, you are always trying to get me to go to those stupid parties..."

"Alright, alright. If Darien Shields is going to a party then I will have to go as well."

"Great. See you ladies there."

He left with one last smirk at her and all she could do is stare dumbly. Her mouth hung wide open as it tried to come up with something to say, but it was no use. There was nothing else she could do and he was already out of sight. _'Friday, off till Wednesday, home alone...dammit!'_

**_Review quickly if you want chapter posted soon!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your reviews. I was hoping for a bit more action with this story, but maybe it's just not some people's cup of tea. I am taking a little longer to post with this one than my past stories because, again, I am hoping for a bit more notice with my stories. My last fic received a little over a hundred reviews and this time I am hoping for more. I see sometimes, authors put up a review goal for their fics. I don't really want to do that, but I would like some more reviews, follows, and favorites (but who wouldn't right?). So tell your friends! If I get 10 new reviews, I will update tomorrow as your "treat" for Halloween, so review if you want more!

The Blood Countess

Ch. 2

_" As the Count leaned over me and his hands touched me... a horrible feeling of nausea came over me, which, do what I would, I could not conceal."_

_- Bram Stoker, __Chapter 2__, __Dracula_

It was a Saturday, the first day of their break, and she still had to get up at an ungodly hour. Her and the girls were helping Andrew decorate the arcade for Halloween. What with Halloween being next week, it seemed a little late to her. Andrew claimed it was due to a lack of help, so here they were. She got the job of standing high on a latter, hanging lights. Which, knowing her track record, seemed like they were asking for it.

"Careful Serena! You need to wake up before you fall and hurt yourself Meatball Head!"

"Cut me some slack Rei, I'm suppose to be sleeping, it is a Saturday after all!"

Mina came and gave her another string of lights, "If we didn't get this done this morning, then we wouldn't have time to get costumes for the party tonight."

She let out a groan. She had forgotten about the party. She had hoped the others did too. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy parties, she just really didn't want to go to one that Darien would be at. Any chance that she had for looking good, in front of some guys who didn't know her, were dashed as soon as he decided to come. Her luck, she would bump into him and get mortified all before the clock struck 12.

Mina caught on to her sudden mood, "Come on Serena, it won't be that bad. It's a party! You love parties!"

"I love parties that don't include a certain jerk who has made my life hell for years now."

"Darien? Even if he does go, Ami says the place is huge. I'm sure we won't even bump into him."

"I fear that I am not that lucky Mina."

* * *

The house was filled with people running around setting up for the night. He stood off to one corner watching them flitter about in pure amusement. It wouldn't be long before the whole house was filled with new blood. His excitement was nearly brimming over the top. He currently watch one server in particular. She was bouncing around from table to table, setting up the dinning hall. She was young with bouncy red curls that twisted as she walked. But he paid little attention to that. It was her smell that he was attracted to. The virginious ones were always the best to him. Sure, the others were fine, but the less tainted the blood, the sweeter.

Another younger looking man joined his side. His short blonde hair sat on top of his head in boyish curls adding to his youthful appearance.

"Will there be a large gathering tonight?"

"Yes, Louis, there most certainly will."

"Good. I so look forward to meeting the community."

"I think you will be happy with the selections I have made my brother."

"I love a good variety. I do hope we have many choices, you know how picky she can be."

"Yes, I know. But I think she will be more pleased than the rest of us with some of our guest."

"Let's hope so."

The young server caught his eye. She gave him a flirty smile with her ruby red lips. As she passed by the two men, he gave her his sexiest smile and she nearly fainted before disappearing in the back of the house.

"Please excuse me brother, it is my lunch time."

* * *

She had been searching the racks for an hour now and she had yet to find a costume. Everyone was waiting on her; they had found perfect costumes for themselves. Mina followed close behind her carrying her prize, a black and orange witch costume complete with black hat and black and orange striped thigh highs.

"Come on Serena, there has to be something you like!"

Lita appeared with her green fairy costume over her shoulder. It consisted of a green tunic that was frayed at her thighs and sparkly wings.

"If you don't pick something, we will pick it for you."

"I think I should just take this as a sign that I shouldn't go tonight."

Rei had her firefighter costume in her arms, a tight red and yellow top and black shorts with black suspenders, and Ami had already in a bag having paid for hers, a 50's style nurse outfit made of blue cotton with white sleeves and collar. All their costumes fit them so perfectly, and not just by their personality but also their bodies. They each looked amazing making her even more hesitant to going to the party.

Rei began searching the rack next to her, "Even Ami found a costume and you know how hard she is to please."

"I just don't like slutty outfits, that's all!" Ami defended.

"I don't like slutty either. Plus none of these are really me."

Mina screamed a few rows away from them, "OH MY GOD, you guys I found it."

She held it up for the rest of them to see and Serena began to feel faint while the others cheered.

Lita's hands clamped over her shoulders, holding her up, "Looks like we found you a costume Serena. Now let's pay and get out of here!"

* * *

The girls did a great job with decorating, much better than he could ever had done on his own. He had originally asked for help to spend some time with Lita, since Darien was no help. Darien could have smoothed things over with Serena and given him an in, but that wasn't an option according to Darien. Any plans he had for a little alone time with Lita were quickly dashed when she enrolled the rest of her gang. It was unfortunate but the arcade looked great.

After the girls left, Darien soon showed up, forcing him to leave the arcade and go on wild goose hunt.

"Seriously?! If you had told me this was a costume party, I never would have agreed to come."

"Quit complaining Andrew. You have been after me to go to all those stupid parties for years."

"Yeah, who knew all I had to do was make sure Serena was there..."

"Shut the hell up."

"Ooooo I hit a nerve!"

"I am just going to get on her nerves...and to make sure she is okay."

"Are you ever going to tell her about being her guardian angel?"

"A true guardian does it from a distance and does it in secret. I'm not doing it for any reward."

"Like hell your not! You are doing it for her happiness and for you that is a pretty big reward."

"Look, I already do not want to go to this party and now I have to find a costume that doesn't make me look like a complete ass hat. So are you going to help or hinder me?"

"Alright, alright. But we have to find two anti-ass-hat costumes, one for me and one for you."

"What should I expect at this party anyways?"

"You're asking me?"

"You've been to way more parties than I have."

"Oh so now you're wishing you had gone huh? Well there's not much to them. There's drinking and dancing, probably a lot of inappropriate dancing with it being a costume party. Girls always use Halloween as an excuse to wear as little as possible. It's like a get out of being a slut free pass!"

He looked over to see the blood had drained from Darien's face. Darien was really protective of a certain blonde. He understood why but sometimes it was just too much.

"Calm down Darien, Serena is a responsible girl."

"Are we talking about the same person?"

"Okay, maybe not responsible. But she is has never been one to do anything reckless or dangerous. Not to mention she dresses like a saint. I really doubt that you will have to worry about her costume tonight."

* * *

The house sat completely still for the first time in years. Other than the sound of the clock ticking in the living room, it was completely silent an empty. The sound of voices approaching and the sound of feet on the steps sounded thunderously through the quiet house and the scrapping of a key in the door sounded painful in comparison to the once quite house. It took one last reflection over it's stillness, even the dust was still, all holding it's breath as it's solitude ended.

The door flew open, welcoming the five excited girls into it's warmth. Shoes flew and soon the living room's clock was over shadowed with the chatter of the girls.

"I need a rest before we do anything else!" Rei declared.

Lita moved into the kitchen, "Serena, what do you have to eat?"

"I have no idea."

"Well I'm sure I can find us something..."

"The day you can't make something delicious is the day that hell has frozen over" Mina yelled out.

Ami sat quietly next to a nervous looking Serena who was eyeing the contents of her most recent purchase.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Ami asked softly.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous about this."

Rei sat on the other side of Serena, "Nervous about what?"

"Tonight. The party, this costume."

Mina moved a little closer to the three of them, "You have nothing to be nervous about, that costume looked great on you!"

Lita called from the kitchen, "Yeah Serena, just think that you look amazing and you will. Confidence is sexy!"

Rei put a comforting hand on Serena's shoulder, "Besides, we will all be there with you."

"I guess you guys are right. I've just never worn anything like this before."

Quickly standing, Mina put a proud finger in Serena's face, "Maybe that's the problem. I mean, you are the most virginal one here!"

Ami and Serena cried out together, "HEY!"

"It's true. Ami, don't act so innocent, we all know that you have been to at least second base before."

The bluenette blushed deeply and bowed her head in silence. Truly a confirmation of Mina's words.

"See! I told you. So out of us all, Serena is the most virginal. She hasn't even kissed someone before!"

"Mina! I have too!"

Lita quickly returned from the kitchen and all eyes were impatiently on Serena. The whole group was suddenly very close to the small blonde, who looked as if she regretted her words already.

Rei was the first to say anything, "You kissed someone and you didn't tell us!"

Mina was practically in Serena's lap, "WHO, WHO! Tell us dammit!"

Serena put up her hands defensively, "Calm down, it happened before I met any of you. I just don't like to talk about it."

Ami, the only rational one, quietly asked, "Why? Is it painful?"

"Yes, it is. It was my first kiss but also my first heart break. I was ten and he twelve but I had known him almost my whole life. We were best friends growing up and I loved him dearly, but one day our age difference became a problem. Some jerks made fun of him for hanging out with me. I guess he felt that their opinions were more important and he stopped being my friend after that."

"Well, who is he?" Lita asked.

"I don't think so guys..." Serena assurted.

Mina nudged her a little, "Oh come on, tell us!"

"Yeah, Serena, just tell us. PLEASE!" Lita pleaded.

Rei stepped up, "Guys, if she doesn't want to tell us then she doesn't want to tell us."

"Thank you Rei..."

"She's probably too embarrassed to admit he was a dog..."

"REI!" Serena squealed angerly.

"What, I'm just saying. Why else wouldn't you want to tell us?"

"He is just...no one you know. No one knows him any more." Serena whispered sadly.

Serena was gathered in a group hug before tears could fall, breaking her free of her sad walk down memory lane. After all these years, that boy still affected her.

Mina ran over to the stereo, "Okay, that is enough sadness. It's the weekend, we need to get into party mode!"

Finding a song she liked, she turned the volume up and began to wiggle her hips and do the "Monkey". The group soon fell into laughter and the conversation turned to more cheerful matters.

* * *

The bus had dropped them a few blocks from the party, but the line of cars ran to where they stood and it was still growing. It was as if all of Tokyo was invited to this party. All they had to do was follow the line of cars to the house. Stumbling a little bit, she was still getting use to the heels that Mina made her wear. They hadn't even gotten to the party and her feet were already beginning to swell in the three inch, white pumps. She pulled her coat around her tighter and followed closely behind Lita and Rei who led the way.

Ami wasn't exaggerating the size of this place, it really looked just like a castle. A large fountain was in the middle of the loop-around driveway with large cherubs carved into it, dancing in the water. The exterior was made up of a dark rock, giving it a castle feel. The dim lighting could be seen through the windows in almost every room and shadows passed by them letting her know it was a full house. The thumping of the base from the music could be heard from where they stood in the driveway.

They were blasted with sounds and heat as soon as they entered the castle. A chandler hung high and bright above the grand foyer as Ami called it. It was large and covered in crystals that twinkled with every color. The foyer flood was a warm white marble and the walls were covered in a white and gold striped wallpaper. A large staircase formed at the edge of the room and curled up the many levels above. It's golden banister and marble steps screamed elegance. The room itself was very bright and warm, a stark contrast to the rest of the rooms. Before they could move into the rest of the castle, a cute young woman in uniform stopped them.

"May I take your coats?"

It was the part of the night that she feared the most. She took her time unbuttoning it and slipping it off her bare shoulders. Underneath was a white unitard. The top was like a corset but it was attached to the french cut bottoms. She had had to beg Mina to let her wear the white opaque tights that she now had on under the unitard. They shimmered like silver in the foyer light. She fluffed the large white tail attached to her butt and adjusted her tall rabbit ears, then followed the girls into the party.

The rooms were scattered with people standing close together in conversation. The farther into the house they got, the louder the music became. As they passed, eyes moved in their direction, looking them over. She was worried more about her breast popping out than the eyes on her though. They finally came upon the dance room which was literally a dance room. It was a large ball room that seemed to stretch on for miles.

Lita leaned over to her ear, "Who needs a club when you have one built in!"

It was dark save for the few strobe and colored lights that flashed around in sync with the music. A DJ sat across the ball room from the entrance and the space between them and him was filled with people. Grinding bodies, that looked like creatures of the night, melted into one as the music commanded their bodies to move. The last thing she wanted was some guy grinding all over her. A blast of fog caught her off guard, while the others moved into the crowd. Spotting a refreshments table, she signaled to the girls that she was heading that way. Ami grabbed onto her and came with.

It was filled with Halloween treats like caramel apples and candy corn. She opted for just a glass of punch. Taking a sip, she could tell that they had kept with the Halloween tradition and made PJ. It's blood red continents were more Everclear than Fruit Punch. It burned as it made it's way down her throat and she knew she needed to be careful to not drink too much.

Ami was talking to some guy when Mina appeared from no where, grabbing her and pulling her to the dance floor. After finding an empty spot on the floor and a little coaxing from Mina and Lita, she began dancing with them. She hadn't been dancing long when a pair of arms snaked around her waist. She held her breath as the stranger began to sway with her. He stayed behind her and she didn't dare turn and look at him. Mina and Lita were busy with their own partners to notice her small freak out. The man stoked her arms, finding her hands and lacing his fingers in hers. He slowly pulled her arms up over her head with his and held them there for a few minutes. Just when she had relaxed a little, the man began stroking his hands down her arms. They kept going down, down, down...

With a small shriek that didn't even make her own ears, she pulled away from his grasp just before his hands met their goal. Suddenly, it seemed as if the people were too close and the air was too warm, so she made her escape into the hall just outside of the ballroom. She was shortly joined by Mina, Lita, and Rei.

Rei reached her first, "Serena, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. You guys go back to the dance floor, I'll be fine."

"Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you guys here."

They all looked up to see Andrew and Darien standing across them at the ball room doors. Andrew wore a circus ring leader costume. He had on a red jacket with tails that fell to his knees and a top hat on top of his blonde hair. His black bow tie stood out against his white shirt tucked into his black puffy pants. Darien was dressed like Robin Hood, green tunic and dark brown slacks that tucked into dark brown boots. He long hooded cloak stopped just before his ankles and he left the tunic tied loosely so it showed his well toned chest. He even had a bow and arrows strapped to his back. They both looked great, but she struggled internally with making herself believe that Darien didn't look better.

She realized she was staring and blushed deeply. But then she realized that Darien was staring at her as well.

"I must say, you ladies look lovely."

"Lovely? Really Andrew, what are you, 75?"

"What would you like me to say Mina."

"How about you tell us that we look hot?!"

"Okay...Ladies, you look hot. Each of you some how found costumes that fit you perfectly."

Lita laughed, "And just what are you guys suppose to be?"

"I'm a ring leader."

"A ring leader?" Rei smirked.

"Yes, well with my job of keeping all you kids in line at the arcade, I thought it was fitting!"

Lita put her hands on her shapely hips, "Hey, we are not kids!"

Andrew blushed a little, "Yeah I am starting to see that."

"And you?" Rei asked, addressing Darien.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Robin Hood," he turned to Serena, "and what are you suppose to be?"

She turned and pointed at her ears and tail simultaneously, "A bunny, duh."

"I didn't take you for one of those girls who used Halloween as an excuse to dress like a slut and call it an animal."

Before a fight could break out, Mina stepped between them, "Hey Andrew, maybe you can help us out with a little mystery."

"Um, okay. What is it?"

"Well you've known Serena for a long time right?"

"Yeah, longer than you guys, sure."

Serena groaned loudly, "Mina, don't!"

"Do you know who was her first kiss?" Lita asked quickly before Serena could stop her.

"Serena?! You little liar. You told me you had never been kissed."

The girls slumped their shoulders in defeat until Andrew turned towards Darien.

"You've known her a lot longer than I have. Do you know who Serena kissed?"

All eyes turned to Darien except for Serena's whose were glued to the floor, "Sorry guys. I have no idea who Serena has or hasn't kissed."

Looking up, she found his eyes on her and a small smirk on his lips. Her heart began to race and soon she had to tear her eyes away from his.

"Darien, you knew Serena before Andrew?"

They all turned to see that Ami had rejoined the group. The man she had been talking to was no where in sight.

Andrew laughed, "How do you guys think I met Serena? Darien introduced us."

"Yeah but that was a long time ago. Back when Meatball brain wasn't so annoying."

"And when you weren't such a jerk!"

"Ah, Serena. I am so glad to see that you made it."

She turned to find Nicolas staring at her again in a way that made her a bit uncomfortable. He wore a tux and cape that looked like it was vintage. His hair was slicked back and he had on the most realistic vampire fangs she had ever seen. They must have cost a fortune, but in this house it was surly pocket change for him.

He took her hand in his and laid a kiss on it, "May I say that you look breath taking."

Mina stood beside her, "Doesn't she?! I told you that was the perfect costume for you!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name before."

"I'm Mina. That's Rei, Ami, Lita, Andrew, and..."

"Darien, so nice to see you again as well."

The two of them sized each other up like lions about to battle for territory. If they started circling, she was going to leave!

Nicolas broke his eye contact with Darien and returned his attention to the group, "I am so glad you all came. You all look amazing."

"Thank you. And your home is so beautiful." Ami answered.

"Oh yes, you wanted a tour didn't you. Louis!"

A young man appeared behind them. He was a little shorter than Nicolas and looked a bit younger, but he had the same pale skin. He wore what looked like a Victorian gentleman's outfit. Just like Nicolas, it appeared to be vintage and he had on a very convincing pair of vampire teeth.

"This is my brother, Louis. Louis, would you be so kind as to show Miss. Ami the house? She is very fascinated with it's history."

"It would be my pleasure."

As if to stay in character, he took Ami's arm in his and led her deeper into the castle. They watched with rapt fascination as their friend disappeared from sight.

Andrew returned his attention to the group, "Well, let's get this party started. Lita, wanna dance?"

Lita's face turned bright red, "Yes."

Lita and Andrew vanished into the crowd. Rei grabbed Darien and began to pull him as well when Nicolas turned to her.

"Would you care to join me in a dance?"

Darien turned back towards her and flashed a look of disapproval as he fought against Rei's tugs. This of course only strengthened her resolve.

"I would love to."

_Sorry, I know this is a cruel place to stop. I originally had the entire party scene in one chapter but it was like, 11 pages! So I promise this is not to tease you, just the best place to break up this chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I still didn't get ten more reviews, but I feel bad making you guys wait any longer. So the asking for reviews has failed. Whatever, as long as you guys like it then that's all that really matters. I will try to post again on Wednesday. Still working on the end of this one, already at 9 chapters so I got some time still. I'm thinking it will be around 11 chapters, but I would like for it to be longer. We shall see! Enjoy Ch. 3!

The Blood Countess

Ch. 3

_"When the Count saw my face, his eyes blazed with a sort of demonaic fury, and he suddenly made a grab at my throat. I drew away, and his hand touched the string of beads which held the crucifix. It made an instant change in him, for the fury passed so quickly that I could hardly believe that it was ever there."__  
__- Bram Stoker, __Chapter 2,__Dracula_

The rich tones and warm textures made it hard to believe that you were in a castle. The furniture was mostly new and modern, but there were a few pieces here and there that were antique. The paintings especially as they were a mixture of scenery and portraits. Louis led her into one large room in particular that was covered with art work. It even had several statues spread throughout the room. Lights illuminated each painting and Louis trailed silently behind her as she examined each piece.

When she came upon a particular portrait, she stopped. It was of a woman whose beauty was stunning. Her red hair curled and flowed to the floor and her dark eyes pierced right to Ami's soul. The painting itself wasn't one of interest or skill, but the woman's eyes held onto Ami and wouldn't let her go. Louis stepped up next to her so that he was looking at the painting as well.

"This is a portrait of Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed. She and her husband use to live in this very castle."

"I've never heard of her."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have. Her tale is a very sad one that many have tried to keep secret."

"What happened to her?"

"The people of this town accused her of murder. The king owed her husband a lot of money and she was a protestant, so they set her up as a monster, saying that she killed hundreds of victims. They claimed she was a demon and that she prayed on the virgins of this town."

"That's crazy!"

"Yes, I think so too."

Louis placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her to the next painting, breaking the spell that it had placed on her. The next could have been a relative of Nicolas's, with the same dark hair and pale skin. It almost looked as if it was Nicolas himself standing up there.

Louis's hand remained on her shoulder, holding her in an embrace as they walked though the castle. She found it strange that his closeness didn't emulate any warmth. In fact, she felt cold standing next to him. The next portrait that she took in looked like a carbon copy of Louis. It was so similar, it sent a chill down her spin.

"Are you related to the person in this painting?"

"You have a good eye. Yes he is a relative of sorts."

"How are you related?"

He turned so that they were face to face. She found it impossible to move as his eyes bore into hers. The hairs on her neck stood on end as he pulled her closer to him.

"You are so cute with all your silly questions."

* * *

As Nicolas led her out on the dance floor, it was like Moses and the red sea. People took one look at them and moved out of the way like magic. It was a little eery like he was controlling all of them. She was pleased, however, that once in the small opening, he danced in character, swinger her around in a waltz. It should have been strange dancing a waltz to the music that was playing, but as soon as they stopped to dance, the music changed to a slower song that was fitting of a waltz. He pulled her into his arms, wrapping on arm around her waist causing her to shiver. Even with the music blasting and him standing several inches away, she could hear him when he talked to her as if he were right in her ear.

"I really like your costume."

She yelled, "Thank you but you don't find it inappropriate?"

"On the contrary, I think is very appropriate. You are the model of innocence and purity in that outfit."

She wondered if he was seeing the same costume that she was. It barely covered her ass and it pushed her breast up so high, they almost touched her chin. It seemed more like a contradiction, being a rabbit and looking so sexual.

His arm curled tighter around her waist, bringing her in a little closer. His eyes looked deeply into hers but she found herself looking at his mouth when he spoke.

"I find you delicious. I feel I could eat you up right now."

She felt flushed and embarrassed by his words. Suddenly, his arms were the last place she wanted to be. It would be rude to end the dance before the song was over, especially since it was his party and he invited her. The mixture of his closeness, the heat, and the small amount of punch that she had were starting to make her feel sick. Silently, she wondered which would be more rude, to push him away or throw up on him in front of all these people.

"May I cut in?"

Saved by the...Darien. She didn't know whether to feel relived or pissed. Nicolas hesitated for a moment but soon released his hold on her.

"I'll find you later Serena. Count on it."

Another shiver passed over her as he kissed her hand again and left the dance floor. She looked at Darien to find dark blue eyes staring right back at her. They stood still for a few moments and when he made no move to dance with her she tried to pass him and leave the dance floor. His arm flew in front of her path, wrapping around her waist and pulling her backwards. His hand remained on her hip and he pulled her into his embrace. The music was still slow but not as slow as before and soon they were swaying against each other. He pulled her closer and leaned into her ear.

"So I see that you told everyone about our kiss?"

She pulled away to see the smirk on his face. With all her strength, she pushed him away from her and out of his arms. She tried to storm off the dance floor but he grabbed her arm and spun her around into his arms once again. He pulled her close and she struggled against him a in vain. Giving up, she stared straight into his chest till he lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her to look at him. He mouthed a single, "Sorry", causing her to give in and relax in his arms. Resting her head on his chest, she forgot about the world around them until the music changed into something more up tempo.

She looked up at him to see a devilish look on his face. Next thing she knew he was pulling and twisting her, leading her in a sort of swing dance. It was something they use to do together when they were younger, when they were friends. She recognized the song, "I Decided", by Solange, one of her favorites and oddly fitting for their little dance. The people surrounding them started backing away, forming a small circle watching the couple, but neither of them really noticed.

He spun her out which was a build up to the stunt they always did. Without missing a beat, she ran to his arms and he lifted her up, swinging her legs out behind her. Then he placed her right hip on his left, bending at the waist in a kind of deep dip. He lifted her off and up again, swinging her to his other hip. Then the final move was the same except she split her legs and straddled him as he dipped her. He dropped her back on her feet and spun her around so her back was to his chest, wrapping and arm around her tightly, and they swayed together in rhythm. They were oblivious to the world till applause rang out breaking them out of their moment. Looking around, she realized that they were the ones getting the applause.

Mina burst through the crowd as the song ended and grabbed the two of them.

"I didn't know the two of you could dance like that? Where did you learn that?"

Darien shrugged, "Just watched too much TV I guess."

She looked up to see that his armor was back up. He was no longer the boy she taught to dance and was once again the jerk that left her behind. With a huff of disgust, she moved away from him and began to dance with Mina. Every male eye was suddenly on the two of them as the danced, and she made sure not to look to and see if Darien's was one of them. But deep down she knew they were.

* * *

It was clear after a few minutes that Andrew did not know how to dance. So instead they got some punch and found a quiet corner.

"If you don't know how to dance, why did you ask?'

"I needed some excuse to be alone with you."

She blushed deeply, "The punch is making you very brave."

"I just feel like being honest tonight. I'm too tired to try and lie."

Looking out over the dance floor, she could see a group of people forming a circle around a couple in the middle of the dance floor. It looked like Darien and Serena but she must have been seeing things. Maybe the punch was stronger than she thought.

"Andrew. Is that Serena and Darien dancing in the middle there?"

He took one quick look and seemed unfazed, "Oh yeah. Serena use to use Darien as a dance partner when we were younger. Forced him to dance with her. Looks like they have gotten a lot better at it."

"How is it possible that two people who hate each other so much could have so much history?"

"I guess it's the history that makes it easier for them to be angry, but Darien doesn't hate Serena."

"He sure does act like it sometimes."

"He just has a hard time begin around her."

"What happened between them?"

"I don't really know. All I know is that one day they were inseparable and then they weren't speaking. Darien said that things just changed and it was no one's fault, but I think he blames himself."

"If he blames himself then why is he so mean to her all the time."

"Actually, Serena started that. Darien ignored her really, then one day she just blew up at him and the rest is history."

"Maybe that's why he is always so crabby all the time."

"You didn't hear this from me, but he has been punishing himself about it all these years. He never goes out anywhere that he doesn't have to and the only person he spends time with outside of class is me. Part of me thinks one of the main reasons he hangs with me is because I remind him of her and how they use to be. And then there is all the things he does, she doesn't even know about them..."

"What? What has he done?!"

"I think your right, this punch is making me brave. I've said too much already. Besides, I would rather talk about you right now."

She wanted press it but she found herself melting under his stare. His smile was making her weak in the knees. She was debating kissing him when a tap on her shoulder broke her away from the moment. Turning, she found a weak looking Ami. She was very pale and looked as if she might pass out at any moment.

"Ami? Oh my God what happened to you?"

"I...I don't know...I feel sick."

"Okay okay, lets get you out of here, " she turned to Andrew, "can you find the others? I'm going to take Ami out of here."

She pushed/carried Ami out of the ball room and into the cooler hallway. A quick feel of her forehead and she could see that Ami had a fever. Her skin was hot and clammy. It had only been a few minutes since she had last seen her, what could have happened to make her so unwell so quickly?

Lita had just set Ami down in an empty chair in the room right before the foyer when the rest of the group found them. Serena crouched down next to Ami and put a hand to her forehead and then her cheek.

Surprised, she claimed, "She has a fever?!"

Rei, who she had not seen almost the whole night, appeared, "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. She just showed up and almost fainted in my arms."

Darien began searching the crowd for someone, "Wasn't she on a tour with that Louis guy?"

The tone of his voice made it clear that he didn't trust the guy and that he was suggesting fowl play.

Serena pressed a hand to Ami's face, trying to get her to concentrate, "Ami, what happened? Did you drink something?"

"I...I don't know. I had some punch earlier...but I poured it. No one put anything in it...I was with Louis taking a tour...then I found Lita."

"But before that. How did you get back to the ballroom? And where is Louis?" She asked.

"I...I don't remember...I don't know!"

Ami burst into tears and Serena pulled her frail and shaking body into her arms. It was such a large party, there was easily 200 people there at least. Any one could have attacked Ami, it was the perfect set up. A unfamiliar song began to play from the ball room. It was a very weird song, only adding to the eery feeling that she was getting. She was suddenly very aware that something wasn't quite right about this party. Starting with the fact that she didn't recognize anyone. They all seemed like they were on drugs, like they were just kind of out of it. Couples were everywhere, holding each other tightly and kissing everywhere especially the neck. What really freaked her out was the number of group make out sessions. Many people were in weird groups with the person in the middle being kissed and touched by multiple people. The person in the middle looked as if in a trance. This was definitely not a place any of them should be.

* * *

Ami was very pale and her skin was clammy. It didn't make any sense, who could have done this to her? Did Louis leave her alone and someone attack her? But how would they have gotten the drugs to her? Ami is smart enough not to take drinks from a stranger and there wasn't a mark on her. It just didn't make sense but it was clear that something had happened to Ami because she was out of it.

Sneaking up behind them, Nicolas found them, causing her to jump.

"There you are Serena...oh no. Is your friend alright?"

"No Nicolas, I'm afraid she is sick. We need to take her home."

"Oh no. Well I hope you all aren't leaving? Serena you owe me another dance."

Darien stepped so that he was standing in front of Nicolas, blocking her view of him, "She doesn't owe you anything. We are all getting out of here before another one of us is attacked."

"Attacked? Surly you don't think someone attacked your friend? She was with my brother, perfectly safe..."

"Listen _Nicolas_. I don't trust your family and I especially don't trust you..."

She stepped away from Ami and towards him, shouting, "Darien!", but he ignored her and kept going.

"...So we will be going now."

"I am so sorry. If someone did hurt your friend I will be the first to find out. Please, let me help you with your coats."

"We can get our own damn coats."

"DARIEN!"

He turned to face her and with one glance at his face she kept quiet.

"Again, I am very sorry and I assure you, whoever is behind this will be punished. Thank you for coming and have a safe trip home. Serena, it was very nice to see you again. I hope to see you soon."

The group remained silent as they made their way to their coats and then out the door. Mina and Rei helped Ami as they made their way to Andrew's car.

"You guys are in luck. I had a feeling you would all need a ride home so I borrowed my parent's car. It seats 8!"

Andrew directed them to the large, dark colored SUV. It shined in the street lights showing that the car was well taking care of. Lita quickly claimed the front seat, Mina and Rei pushed Ami towards the middle row, leaving her and Darien the small back seat. He gestured to her to go first and after dramatically rolling her eyes, she hopped in.

Music played softly and Ami fell asleep. The rest of the group talked softly over the music while she watched the world pass by her window. Subconsciously, she pulled her coat a little tighter around her. She felt so much better covered again.

"You should be more careful about who you trust."

She turned towards Darien and he was looking at Ami.

"Are you saying that this is my fault?"

Turning to face her, he looked confused, "No. I just mean that Ami is a smart girl and that she could get tricked like she did means it could happen to anyone. Including you."

"I can take care of myself Darien."

"Oh yeah? Was that you taking care of yourself when Nicolas was undressing you on the dance floor?"

"You are exaggerating. We were just dancing."

"That guy is bad Serena. He wants you and I fear what lengths he is willing to go to get you."

"Wow, Darien, you are seriously paranoid. He isn't from this country. I'm sure he is a bit culture shocked right now and doesn't know how to act. He isn't that bad."

"All I know is that someone that he invited into his home did this to Ami and therefore I do not trust him. And neither should you."

"I think you made how you feel very clear to him and to everyone. You were very rude."

"Well since I don't plan on being around him, his family, or even in his house ever again, I have nothing to feel guilty about."

She returned her attention to the outside world again and she could have sworn she saw something move in the trees. It was like a large shadow high up in the trees near the car. _'It must be the light playing tricks on my eyes.'_

When they arrived at her house, Ami had to be carried in. Darien held her in his arms and Andrew followed close behind.

"Put her in my room." she instructed.

Without any further instructions, he left the rest of them in the living room and found his way to her room without any trouble.

"Wow, you and Darien must have been pretty close back in the day if he knows where your bedroom is." Lita prodded.

Mina and Rei looked at them curiously, "Sure he does. Andrew knows where it is too."

Mina shook her head, "Wait, I'm confused. Why does Darien and Andrew know where your bedroom is?"

Lita answered for her, "Because they all use to be good friends growing up!"

"Excuse me, but Serena and I are still good friends, right Rena?"

She gave Andrew a sweet smile, "Of course we are Andy."

"Whoa, what is going on here. I feel like I don't know you, Andrew, or Darien at all!" Rei yelled.

"Serena and I met when her mom was in the hospital giving birth to her brother."

They all turned to see Darien standing at the foot of the stairs sans Ami. His face was wistful as he took himself down memory lane.

"Do you remember Serena? You were five and I was almost seven. You found me in my room." he continued.

They all grew quiet as they waited for her answer as desperately as Darien did. His eyes never left her as he held onto hope that she remembered. What else could she say.

"Yes, of course I remember."

Lita sat in a nearby arm chair, "What were you doing in the hospital Darien?"

"I was in a car accident."

He didn't go into it any further, so before the girls could pry, she continued, "I went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth some flowers I got my mom...

"They were roses, red..." Darien interrupted.

"...Right...On my way back to my mom's room I got lost and heard crying. When I looked into the room I saw a sad little boy. He looked so small and lonely, I just couldn't leave him there. So I climbed onto his bed and laid next to him. My dad found me later and said that we were curled up asleep together."

"You came to see me every day after that, even after your mom was released. I still don't know how you got your dad to agree to that."

"I cried...a lot."

"Then when I was released, I found you and we played together everyday."

"Yeah."

The room grew quiet and she realized that they were staring at each other while the others silently watched. They all had goofy grins on their faces, even Andrew who knew all of this already. She was sure her blush covered her whole body as she waited for them to inevitably put two and two together.

It was Mina who came to it first, "So wait. Would you say that you were 'best friends'?"

"Mina...!" she warned.

Darien, who didn't know what was going on, answered, "Yeah, I would say we were."

Lita jumped up from her chair, "I knew it, I KNEW it! He's your first kiss! You kissed Darien!"

Rei laughed, "Holy shit, is that why you hate each other?"

"I don't hate Darien!"

It slipped out before she could so much as think to stop herself. Much too late, her hands clamped over her mouth and her face turned beet red. They all laughed and she dared to look over at Darien who was smirking triumphantly. Was this what he wanted all along? To embarrass her even more?!

"I guess we should be leaving then." Andrew stated, trying to save her from any more embarrassment.

Lita grabbed his arm in response, "Why don't you guys stay a while?"

"Yeah, it's not even 11-o-clock yet." Rei added.

With one look at Lita's pleading face, Andrew caved and all attempts to keep any more secrets from being revealed went out he window. He let Lita pull him over to the couch and plopped down next to her. Darien moved over to the book shelves and busied himself with looking through it. Rei and Mina began fusing over the radio. Worried at what he would find, she joined Darien. He had pulled out an old photo album, one that she had buried away out of sight.

"How did you find that?"

"Because you always think your hiding spots are impossible to find but really they are obvious."

He began thumbing through the pages full of pictures. It was the photo album that her mother had dedicated to her and Darien, although there were still a few pictures with Andrew in them. They were all chubby faced and happy in every picture. Her mother took so many pictures of the two of them, you could actually see them grow from ages 5 and 7 to 10 and 12 when the photos began to lessen. There were pictures of her pulling Darien around, forcing him to dance with her, of her on her tip toes kissing his cheeks, him kissing her cheeks, giving each other bunny ears, trading Christmas gifts, Valentines, dressed up together for Halloween. It was a whole lifetime of memories compressed into one thick photo album. Darien stopped flipping and looked at her.

"You kept all of this from your friends. Why?"

She didn't say a word, she just flipped to the last page of the photo album and walked away. She knew what he would see and that it was worth more than any words she could give him. On the last page of the photo album is the last photo her mother took for the S and D album. It was her, standing alone, forcing a smile for her mother's camera.

* * *

He found Louis lounging on his bed with another clueless girl who was giggling obnoxiously.

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Well hello brother. It's nice to see you too, won't you come and relax? Maybe have a nibble on this girl with me?"

"You managed to ruin my meal so it's the least you can do. What did you do to that girl?"

"What girl? The one with the blue hair? Nothing that she didn't enjoy."

"Funny, cause now she is sick and her whole party is leaving with her."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Nicolas. I just took a little from her, really. Then she was acting a little strange so I sent her back to her friends."

"I just hope you properly handled her. The last thing we need is her running her mouth off about us and chasing off my conquest."

"Don't worry, she won't remember a thing. Is this Serena girl really worth the trouble?"

"Of course she is. Besides, the chase is all the fun. And I think she will give me a great chase."

"What about her mate?"

"Darien? That fool isn't her mate and even if he was, he won't be an issue."

Louis rose off the bed and moved to the door, "Tell you what brother, consider this my apology. She is all yours."

Louis shut the doors behind him, leaving the startled girl and him alone in the bedroom.

* * *

The girls had changed to their pajamas and Lita had some how found the ingredients and make a pizza from scratch. She set it on the coffee table and everyone gathered around to dig into it's cheesy goodness. All but Darien who sat at the edge of the group as if to be an outsider to the festivities. He had been moody ever since she had shown him that photo. For years, she had been looking forward to the day she could make him feel bad for what he did to her. To make him take responsibility for breaking her heart, but now he looked as heart broken as she was.

Andrew looked up from his slice at Darien, "Come on man. You've got to try some of this!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Would you get out of your funk and have a good time?!"

She didn't know why, but she felt the need to save him, "Lita, this is so good. Could you leave my mom the recipe? I would rather have this than order some crap!"

"Thank you Serena. Sure I'll write it down."

"That smells delicious."

Turning to the stairs, Ami stood at the bottom of them. Her color had returned and she looked a lot better.

Mina jumped up and gave her a big hug, "We were so worried about you!"

"I feel a lot better now, thank you. I'm sorry I ruined the party."

"Don't worry. Things were getting weird anyways." Lita assured her.

Ami sat down and grabbed a slice, wolfing it down. She did this for three slices and finally slowed down on her fourth. They all watched her with curiosity.

Rei laughed, "Are you hungry Ami?"

"Starving. Sorry guys, I didn't mean to eat so much."

"It's okay, I can make another one."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not long, like an hour. But man did you miss a lot!" Mina answered.

"What. What did I miss?"

Mina was about to burst, "Darien is Serena's first kiss!"

Serena groaned, "I thought we were over this already."

Rei shook her head, "We will never be over this. This is what happens when you hide things from us."

Ami didn't look surprised at Mina's revelation, "I knew that already."

Rei looked as if she was about to kill Serena, "You told Ami and not us?!"

Ami put her hands up between them, "No, she didn't tell me. I figured it out on my own."

Rei settled down, "Oh Ami. You are so clever."

Wanting to change the subject, Darien looked at Lita, "You said that the party was getting weird. What did you mean?"

"Well, didn't any of you notice that we were like the youngest people there? And the people who were our age I didn't recognize?"

"So?" Mina asked.

"I just thought it was weird that of all the people in town, we were the only High Schoolers there."

"It was a big house Lita, maybe you just didn't see them." Andrew rationalized.

"Maybe, but there were some other weird things. Like group make-out sessions."

Andrew laughed, "I guess I'm the only one who has been to those kind of parties before. Trust me Lita. Any party with free booze is like that."

Lita looked back at Darien, "Did you see anything weird?"

"No I just...I got bad vibes from the whole thing. It was just all too sketchy."

"Darien thinks that Nicolas is out to get me."

Everyone fell silent at her glib comment. None of them would make eye contact with her.

"Are you all serious right now?! Nicolas is not after me."

Ami put a hand on hers, "He did invite you to the party. And the way he danced with you..."

"Why is the fact that we danced such a big deal? We danced one time. And it was innocent. It wasn't like we were bumping and grinding or something."

"It's not how you danced, it's how he looked at you. How he always looks at you."

"Not you too Mina. You guys were egging me on before the party."

"That was before we really saw what he was like and how he acts around you. And how you act around him. It was clear that you weren't interested but he keeps pursuing you anyways. That's just creepy." Rei argued.

"Look, Nicolas has money, looks, charm, he could have any girl he wanted."

"And he wants you."

She turned to Darien and saw the seriousness on his face. Turning back to the group, it was clear they all agreed with him. She had lost the fight.

"Even if he is into me, I'm not into him so it doesn't really matter."

"We just saying you should be careful, that's all." Andrew added.

"Okay, okay I will be careful. I am always careful. Now can we move on please."

Rei's face turned to anger, "Sure. How about we discuss why you never told us your history with Darien?"

Looking at all their faces, she could see that they were all a little hurt. Turning to Darien, he looked more than a little hurt.

Andrew once again tried to save her, "It was a really long time go guys, I'm sure she just didn't think it mattered."

Lita turned on Andrew, "You have no room to talk, you could have told us too. Hell you were one third of the group back then!"

Mina pointed a finger at Darien, "And you! You have been fooling us all this time, acting like you and her were arch enemies when really, you broke her heart. Shame on you!"

Darien practically leaped out of his chair, "I need some air."

He fled out the door to the front porch and everyone watched him leave. As soon as the door shut behind him, ten angry eyes turned on her.

"What?! You guys are the ones who pushed it."

"Get out there and talk to him!" Ami yelled.

They all turned in shock at the little out burst made by Ami, who was usually quiet and level headed. Without another word, she rose and slowly made her way out to the porch. She found him on their porch swing, gently swaying back and forth with his eyes to the sky. She slowly made her way to sit next to him. They sat in silence and she cursed herself for not grabbing her coat before heading outside. He must have heard her teeth chattering, for in one swift move he wrapped his cloak around her.

It occurred to her that he was still in his costume and while he was looking elsewhere, she took the opportunity to take in his form. The tunic not only slit open to show his chest but the way he was sitting pulled it tight against his body. The same went for his thighs, which were thick with muscles. She remembered hearing that he had joined the soccer and cross country team and that he was in the fencing club. He had really grown up and filled out. If she ever had a chance with him, it passed long ago. She looked back to his face to see that he was watching her.

"Like what you see?"

He laughed as she turned purple. It was a nice sound, deep and warm. Like a thick blanket covering her. They fell silent once again and a knot began to form in her chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone about us."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. We were always fighting when they saw us. I just thought it might seem weird with our history."

"It isn't weird already? All this time, your friends thought I was some jerk who picked on a younger girl for fun."

"You are a jerk."

"Yes, but I looked like and even bigger one."

"Bigger than the guy who broke my heart and then makes fun of me every day?"

"Serena, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

She jumped off the swing and faced him, "Then why did you? Why did you let those stupid boys matter more than me?"

He jumped up as well an got right in her face, "I didn't let them matter. You have always mattered more."

She needed to get away, needed some space. She walked over to the steps at the front of the porch.

"Then why did you leave me after what they said? Why did you stop seeing me?"

"Because they were right."

She turned to him in anger, "You just said..."

"I know what I said. But I didn't leave because I was embarrassed by you. Serena, I never deserved your friendship. I never deserved anything that you gave me but you gave it to me anyways. If I didn't leave you alone, you would have never made any other friends. I feared that I would chase them off. And after I left you, you made friends with Ami and soon after that Rei and the rest is history."

"Just like us huh, history?"

Silence fell over them again and she slumped down on the porch steps. Looking up, she could see the almost full moon shinning brightly above. The stars surrounding it twinkled back at her. She felt the stairs shift under his weight as he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Serena. I was young and stupid. I thought you couldn't have enough love in you for me and for others, but I was wrong. You have so much warmth and love in your heart, it's what makes you so special. If I had known better...well hind's sight is 20/20 right? I regret ending our friendship every day."

She looked nervously at her hands, "I'm sorry I started fighting with you. I just hated how you ignored me everyday. I couldn't take it anymore and I snapped.."

"I'm glad you did. It was better than pretended to not notice or see you everyday."

"We still don't really know each other anymore."

"Okay so let's fix that. Have lunch with me tomorrow. We will catch up on everything we missed."

"I don't know Darien. It is a lot to ask, even now."

"At least consider it? Consider giving me a second chance?"

"Okay, I'll think about it."

He turned his wrist over to look at his watch, "Shit, it's already 2:36! How long have we been out here?"

"I guess a while. Time flies huh?"

"Especially around you. Andrew and I should probably go."

They rose to go inside and he pulled his cloak tighter around her shoulders and gently pushed her inside. When they entered, they found Andrew and Lita out cold on the couch, Rei and Mina slumped in arm chairs, and Ami on a small pallet on the floor.

"Shit."

"Looks like your staying the night."

"Yeah I guess so."

All that was left was the love seat that fit two people snugly. He gestured for her to go first, which she again rolled her eyes and made her way to the small couch. He sat down next to her and she pulled a blanket over the both of them. They watched some "B" horror movie with crazy claymation and talked about how much they loved movies before C.G. messed them up. The last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep was letting her head fall onto his shoulder as the large claymation scorpion attacked the group of survivors on the strange island.

_Stay tuned!_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to those who have reviewed. I truly appreciate your support! I, personally, rate the success of a story off of reviews and follows/favorites. Even though the number of viewers continues to climb, for all I know, they read one paragraph and clicked the back button. So for those of you who have reviewed, followed, or favorited, you are the ones that make me feel accomplished, so thank you!

The Blood Countess

Ch. 4

_" I don't want to talk to you: you don't count now; the Master is at hand."  
- Bram Stoker, Chapter 8, __Dracula _

He woke to the late morning light shinning in his eyes. Glancing at the clock in the living room, he saw that it was 10 am, much later than he usually woke. He looked around the room to see it looked similar to a massacre, with the bodies of his friends strewn every where. Andrew and Lita still slept curled up together on the couch. Apparently that is happening now. Rei and Mina had at some time in the night joined Ami on the floor and were twisted and splayed about like forgotten rag dolls. And then, curled up on his chest was Serena. It had been an eternity since he had held her this close. Her fist held tight to his tunic and she softly snored against his chest. The sweet scent of vanilla and lavender from her hair filled his nose, a scent that he had desperately missed having only smelled it in passing or in his most realistic dreams. He was afraid to so much as move for fear it would break the moment. But all good things must come to an end.

The door bell rang loudly throughout the house, causing the bodies to stir but not fully rise. Serena was still motionless and he hoped whoever it was would go away quickly. He had no luck today. The door bell rang again and this time Andrew's eyes popped open. He looked around, trying to access just where he was. His eyes landed on him and Serena together, taking in the sight then smiled like a Cheshire cat. With as little movement as possible, he directed his attention to the form sleeping on top of him which only caused Andrew to do as much of his happy dance as he could without waking Lita. He did feel happy for his friend, he had had a crush on Lita since he had first met her.

The door bell rang again and this time Serena shifted and mumbled, "Five more minutes please". It was clear that whoever was at the door was not going to go away. He carefully peeled Serena off him and maneuvered his way around the girls and to the door. He retched it open, annoyed, and felt a headache come on as soon as the morning light hit his eyes and he caught sight of the man at the front door.

Nicolas's smile faded when he caught sight of him, "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I am looking for Serena of course."

"She's still asleep."

By the look on Nicolas's face, he somehow knew that he and Serena had slept together last night. He really wished he had taken off some of his costume to make him think that he and Serena had done more than sleep. Even if Nicolas only thought they cuddled all night, he still looked disgusted. A smile magically appeared on Nicolas's face and Darien turned to see Serena had joined him at his side.

"Nicolas? What are you doing here?...How do you know where I live?"

"Oh I asked around. It's easy to find a girl named Serena with such a particular hair style."

Serena seemed to buy it, but Nicolas wasn't fooling him. This guy was way too sketchy to be hanging around Serena.

"Anyways, I wanted to apologize again for last night and invite you to lunch to make up for such an atrocity."

"She already has plans." He answered before Serena could. She was too nice to say no.

He would have slammed the door in his face if Serena wasn't right there. He could see the irritation in the snake's eyes, but he hid it well from the rest of his face.

"I mean that I want to invite you all to lunch that is. My treat. Shall we meet at 12-o-clock? I'll send you all a car to pick you up."

Not knowing quite what to say, Serena looked back at the girls who were watching the scene at the door. Mina jumped up and came over to the door at the mention of free lunch.

"Great, we'll be there!"

Nicolas quickly left before anyone could say anything to the contrary and they all turned to Mina who sat back down on her pillow. Shutting the door, he began to let it all loose.

"Are you crazy Mina? What are you thinking agreeing to eat with that guy?"

Mina held up her hands defensively, "Hey, he is after Serena not me. And there is safety in numbers. Besides, it's free food. Probably really expensive food too. The man is going to send a car for us!"

Andrew stood up from the couch, "Well I guess we better go then."

"Andrew, are you nuts? We can't let them go out with that psycho alone!"

"I know, I know. I just thought you might want to go home and change first. Unless you want to go out as Robin Hood. You could kill your own deer for them to serve you!"

He looked down at his costume and back up at Andrew, "Okay, let's go. We will be right back!"

When they returned at 11 the door pushed open easily. The girls were still upstairs getting dressed, oblivious, which only aggravated him more. It seemed that since the arrival of a certain creep had his nerves in a tense jumble. He had never felt this wound up in his life, and he knew that Nicolas was to blame. The sound of giggling and music filtered down to the living room as he and Andrew took a seat on the couch.

"I can't believe they left the front door unlocked."

"Come on Darien, they knew we were coming back. There are five of them here, don't you think you are being just a little over-protective?"

"No, not with that Nicolas guy around."

"He really got to you didn't he?"

"I don't like the way he looks at Serena. I get a really bad feeling from him. There is something not right about him, I'm just not sure what yet."

"Something not right about who?"

He looked up to see Serena standing at the bottom of the stairs. She had on a light pink cotton dress that ended just above her knees and light gray tights underneath. A light gray cardigan with pink pin stripes laid on top of the dress and they were equal lengths. The dress had a low rounded neck but she had wrapped a white scarf around her neck to hid it a little. A thin brown belt was around her waist giving a hint to her form and her hair was in it's usual style but with little pink bows around her buns. She looked beautiful, but she always did to him.

"What?"

He realized that he was staring, "Nothing...you just look...really nice."

She blushed deeply and Andrew nearly hit the floor, "Did hell just freeze over or did you two just be nice to one another?!"

The other girls came running down the stairs, completely ending the moment.

* * *

Darien looked so nice when she came down the stairs, she really didn't catch what they were talking about. He had on a black pull over sweater with a few buttons at the top that gave her a peak at the collar blue shirt he had on underneath. His jeans were a dark denim and fit him in all the right places. Andrew looked nice too in his white collar shirt and gray cardigan. His light colored jeans gave him a dressy but casual look. It seemed so easy for men to look sexy, it really wasn't fare. It made it hard for her to remember exactly why she was uncertain about being friends again.

"There is something not right about him, I'm just not sure what yet."

"Something not right about who?"

As soon as Darien caught sight of her he seemed frozen, taking in the sight of her. It was the reaction she had hoped for.

"What?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"Nothing...you just look...really nice."

His stuttering was cute and if made her blush deeply. She was enjoying their little moment immensely, but Andrew decided to ruin the moment.

"Did hell just freeze over or did the two of you just be nice to one another?!"

And that was her reminder. The heartache that he had caused her, the years of separation, being ignored, and the pain of his hurtful words everyday since. The girls joined them soon after, keeping her from breaking down into tears, and each of them looked great. Lita wore a teal shirt dress with little buttons all the way down, black belt around her waist, and black tights. Ami wore a blue and black chevron tunic and a bright yellow scarf with tight jeans and knee high boots. Rei had on a puckered gray shirt and a long, black cardigan on top over a tight, dark denim skirt. A black hat and a bright red scarf that was wrapped around her neck a few times. And Mina looked like a movie star as usual in a mustard yellow sweater dress that stopped mid thigh and black high heeled boots that stopped just above her knee.

As soon as they stepped outside, a long limousine pulled up. It was black with tented windows and looked brand new. All the girls squealed, including her. None of them had ever been in a limo before. They raced to the door and climbed inside. It was huge! They could all stretch out in it and still have room for more. When the limo began to move, she found the button for the moon roof. Looking at Mina and Lita, she had a mental conversation with them. The three of them had their torsos hanging out the window in a flash, standing and waving at people as the drove past. The wind blew loudly in her ears, but she could still hear the male voices inside the car.

"Okay Mr. Overprotective. You gonna say anything now?"

"No, no I think they are okay, don't you?"

Serena leaned back into the limo. Andrew and Darien had been the last to climb into the limo and where left with the back seats, the only ones that sat facing the front of the car. So with them standing in the window, their butts were right in the boys' faces. Crouching down she tugged on Lita's sleeve and soon they were making their way back to their seats. But before she returned to hers, she turned to Darien.

"Like what you see?"

He coughed nervously and turned red, while Andrew laughed at his friend's obvious discomfort. Just a little pay back for last night, and any other time he had embarrassed her in front of her friends.

It wasn't too long before they reached their destination. When they exited the limo, they found themselves in the middle of downtown Abazu-Juuban district. Buildings stretched endlessly above them and the hum of the busy city streets was almost deafening. Even on a Sunday, the streets were teeming with people and cars. It was as if the city never took a day off.

She had only been a few times with her family but she didn't know the area at all. She did however recognize the restaurant that stood before them, but only by reputation. It was Aronia de Takazawa and she had heard her father talk about it, always the reporter. It only sat up to eight people a night making it impossible to get a reservation. Suddenly she felt really under-dressed.

"Holy shit! Do you guys know what this restaurant is?!" Mina screamed, turning a few heads with her friends'.

"It says, Aronia de Takazawa right there Mina," Rei answered sarcastically.

"Yes, but do you know anything about this place? It is the hardest place to get into in all of Tokyo!"

Andrew moved towards the door, "Well we better go in before they give our table away then!"

"I didn't even think this place was open for lunch," Ami asked more to herself.

Darien looked really uncomfortable about the whole thing. Like he wanted to run away or do anything but enter the restaurant. He caught her looking at him and forced a smile before following her in.

They were greeted by a small woman with long black hair braided down her back.

"Welcome. Your table is almost ready, just give us a few more...Mr. Shields?"

Everyone but Andrew turned to look at Darien who looked agitated to no end. But he put a warm smile on his face for the small woman.

"Hello Akiko. How are you and your husband?"

"We are splendid. I had no idea you were coming today. Are your Aunt and Uncle joining you?"

"No. Not today."

Akiko gave them one more warm smile and then left to finish their table. They all continued to stare at Darien who stood silent until Akiko returned and brought them to their table. It was a small windowless room with rich wood paneling on all the walls. The table and chairs were sleek and modern with dark colors and shinny metallics. Nicolas had yet to show up so they picked their seats around the table. Darien sat on one side of her and Ami sat on the other. Andrew sat across from her with Lita next to him. Mina and Rei sat near the end across from each other, Mina next to Lita and Rei next to Ami. Akiko had just left the room when Mina leaned forward to look at the whole group.

"Is anyone going to address the elephant in the room?"

Before anyone could figure out what she was talking about, Andrew answered simply, "Darien's Aunt and Uncle are loaded."

This was the weekend of all weekends for secrets. Rei pointed an accusing finger at her, "Something else you kept from us Serena?!"

The girls turned their eyes on her again, "No. Even I didn't know."

Andrew laughed, "How the hell do you guys think he pays for his school?"

"I thought you had a scholarship like Andrew?" She asked.

He turned to her, "No. My Aunt and Uncle pay for it."

"Catching up huh?"

He smiled sheepishly at her, shrugging his shoulders.

Lita gained his attention, "Why does your Aunt and Uncle pay for your school? Did your parents not have the money for it?"

She reached under the table and grabbed his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze. He may have been a jerk to her half their lives, but she knew him well enough to know it was a tough subject for him. Ami chastised Lita for being so rude and nosy. Lita was just about to apologize when Darien stopped her.

"My parents died when I was six, in a car crash. I was with them, or so I was told. I don't really remember much, head injury from the crash. I have a few memories of them but nothing of the crash itself."

The table became absolutely silent. You could have heard a pin drop in the silence. Out of the silence, a napkin, balled up, came flying across the table at her. She looked in the direction it came from and found a very anger miko staring at her with daggers in her eyes.

"More secrets Serena?!"

Rei looked like she was about to jump across the table and stab her in the heart with a spoon. She put up her hands in defense.

"It wasn't my secret to tell. You have to agree, it wasn't my place to tell you all!"

Lita looked as if she might cry, she knew how it felt more than any of us, "I'm so sorry Darien, I didn't know."

"It's okay, it was a long time ago."

The anger in the room faded as quickly as it had formed. The timing couldn't have been more perfect because as soon as they had settled, Nicolas walking in.

"Oh good, you are all here. Sorry to have kept you waiting. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce my sister, Elizabeth Bathory."

The woman was tall and thin in all the places you always dreamed of being thin and thick in all the places Serena wished she was. Her legs stretched on forever out of her black and white lace dress. Nicolas took her coat and pulled out a chair for her at the head of the table. She walked elegantly despite the huge heel of her black pumps and took the offered seat. After pushing in her seat, Nicolas went to the other head across from her. The only sound the two made the whole time was the soft sound of their feet on the floor. Elizabeth's deep red hair flowed in waves over the back of the chair and she sat perfectly straight in her chair. She was like a perfect china doll with her perfect pale skin. Black lace gloves adorned her hands adding to her elegance and once again she felt under-dressed.

She stared straight at her, "You must be Serena. Nicolas has told me so many things about you."

"All good I hope."

Elisabeth gave her a non-committal nod and glancing quickly to Nicolas then back to her. Her black eyes bore into her like she was trying to peer into her soul. Serena couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

The food was soon served and it was all amazing. She had never tasted anything like it, but she was having a hard time really enjoying it. Feeling she got around Nicolas was doubled with his sister there; she just felt extremely uncomfortable. She couldn't put a finger on what it was exactly, but it felt like something bad was going to happen and her body was trying to warn her. It was like a pit of anxiousness in her stomach that, no matter how hard she tired to calm it, wouldn't go away.

She tried her best to act like a lady while she ate and the others seemed not to care. Nicolas and his sister barely touched their food, they mostly seemed to just observe them. She couldn't help but watch Elisabeth as she moved. It almost seemed as if her and Nicolas where having conversations in their heads with each other only adding to her internal freak out. She thought the rest of the group was oblivious to her discomfort till Darien gave her hand a squeeze. She took her attention away from Elizabeth to see he was also watching the brother and sister. When she turned her eyes back to Elizabeth, she found endless black eyes on her. Instead of turning away as if caught staring, Elizabeth continued to bore her eyes into her once again. She found that she couldn't tear her eyes away and she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Her breath caught in her throat and fear filled her body, fear of what, she wasn't sure but she couldn't move either way.

"If you two are brother and sister, how come you have different last names?" Andrew asked.

Elisabeth broke out of her trance, releasing her, "Bathory is my married name."

"Oh? Your married?" Lita asked innocently.

"Yes, but he died. A long time ago."

"Man, I just keep asking the wrong questions today!"

Andrew gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. Then Elizabeth returned her attention to her and Darien. She didn't say anything, she just watched them as she had done before, accept the way she looked at Darien was a little different. It wasn't a large difference but Serena couldn't help but feel that there was a sexual intention behind them. Anger mixed with her fear, taking over and squashing whatever was causing her to be afraid. She squeezed Darien's hand so hard he had to put his other hand on hers to tell her to stop. Finally, her ruby red lips opened and spoke to them.

"So Darien, where do you go to school?"

"I go to Abazu-Juban private school."

"Oh? Impressive." She purred.

She couldn't help but notice that her accent wasn't the same as Nicolas's. If they were siblings, they did not grow up together.

Not taking all of her attention off of Darien, she looked at her, "Serena, where do you attend?"

"I go to Crossroads High."

"Aw, that's too bad."

She didn't know if Elizabeth meant it as an insult but she sure did feel like it was one. Lita and Ami seemed to be a bit upset as well, seeing as it was their High School as well. Elizabeth continued to grill the two of them.

"So the two of you must really be star crossed lovers to over come such a large diversity."

She was about to tell her they weren't together but Darien answered first, "We manage just fine."

"I've offended you. I'm terribly sorry, I just know that youth today struggle so much in love when there are so may differences. I just assumed, being in separate High Schools were you don't get to see one another, must be rough."

She knew that was not what she really meant, she could hear it in the bitch's voice. She was mocking them, but in a way that they couldn't even retaliate. They had to just sit there and take it. She was trying to put a wedge between her and Darien. Like she really needed to, she could have anyone she wanted. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Elizabeth was more attractive than her. She screamed sophistication and sex. With a snap of her fingers, she could have a man begging at her feet, including a man like Darien. She didn't stand a chance, that is, if she actually wanted Darien...which she didn't.

The little interrogation soon ended with the end of the lunch, which couldn't have come any sooner. The brother and sister walked with them out of the restaurant and they all stood on the curb while the siblings' car was brought around to them.

"Well it was so lovely to meet all of you." Elizabeth cooed.

Her brother at her side added, "I truly hope to see you all again soon. And Ami, I am very happy to see that you are feeling better. I will not stop until I find who was responsible for your illness."

Ami gave him a small nod and their car appeared. Before stepping in after his sister, Nicolas turned to the group once more.

Nicolas took a step towards her, "The car is at your disposal. Please feel free to use it at your leisure."

What with his sister's icy glare, she had almost forgotten about Nicolas the whole time. He looked at her with the same animalistic desire that freaked her out. He placed a kiss on her hand once again and then they were gone. It was like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders as soon as their car was out of sight. Everyone stood silently and if they felt like she did, then they felt as if they had just ran a marathon. After a few minutes of watching the long gone car, Andrew stepped out in front of the group.

"How about a tour of the city complements of Darien Shields?"

Darien shook his head, "Andrew what are you talking about?"

"Come on man. You've been in the city more times than we have combined. You know the place pretty well. So what do you say? Give us a tour?"

With all the expectant eyes on him, how could he say no, "Alright. I'll take you to my favorite spot."

* * *

"What did you think my dear sister?"

"I think you have done well. There is something about that Serena. I'm not sure what it is yet."

"I know. I smelled it on her too."

"It's more than her smell. It's a feeling I get around her. Something deep within her soul. I want to study her a bit more."

He was irritated. He hated when she took his marks from him.

"So you will be taking this one away from me as well?"

"I didn't say that. I just want you to find out more about her before you go in for the kill."

"What about her friends?"

"Do whatever you like with them, I could care less. **But** leave the man, Darien alone. He interest me as well."

With a disappointed sigh, he conceded to his leader, "As you wish, Countess."

* * *

When Darien said he was going to take them to his favorite place, she had really hoped it would be some place she could at least shop. But of course, he brought them to Hibiya park. She had to admit, it was beautiful. A large pond was to the left of them with a big fountain in the middle. The beautiful colors of the changing leaves reflected in the water. A pagoda sat at the other end of the lake and the tall Tokyo sky line towered past the tree line. The others went to check out the gardens but she hung back, inspecting a particular path that called out to her. Something inside her told her that she had to go down this path and this one in particular.

"Mina, where are you going. We should stick together." Serena called to her.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up. I promise."

Serena reluctantly left and she made her way quickly down the path. The trees were much heavier there, casting long shadows over the path. It was beautiful, but deserted. Not a single soul was on the path with her. Even the birds stopped calling, giving her an eerie feeling deep in her bones. But even with the cooling dread filling her blood, she couldn't stop and turn around. It ended at a dead end, a gate that blocked the under path of a bridge. She turned around only to come face to face with big yellow eyes.

* * *

Everyone wandered down their own little path in the gardens, quickly disappearing and spreading out. She picked her path after everyone else had fled and took in some quiet time. She let her fingers study the flowers that were starting to succumb to the colder weather. Their bright pedals were dimming and soon they would be a brown, dead from the cold. The path was made of pale sand and was compacted together from all the foot traffic it received making it hard. She could still just make out it's salty smell as it mixed with the light floral scent the flowers released.

Her path led into the large green house that housed hundreds of flowers. It was much warmer inside, causing her to remove her coat. The flowers perfumed the air thickly, much stronger than the flowers left out in the cold, and she made her way down the different rows. Finally she came upon the roses where Darien stood motionless.

"Somehow I knew I would find you here."

He broke out of his thoughts and smiled at her, "Some things never change."

She stood beside him and saw what he was looking at. It was a plaque, dedicating the rose garden to his parents. The gold it was made out of had started to tarnish for the warm moist air of the green house. Anyone who wasn't looking for it would pass right by.

"Do you miss them?"

"...Sometimes. Only when I really want advice about something. I was really young when they died but I always see people asking their parents for advice and it makes me wish I could do the same."

"What would you ask them?"

"I would ask them what college I should go to. What career I should go into..."

"You should go to Keio University. It's the best and you are too smart to go any where less. As for the career, pick something you are interested in or really enjoy and find a major that uses it."

He stepped closer to her so that they were a mere inch apart, "Then I guess I would ask them, how I can get you to kiss me again?"

"Well the first one was stolen so you never really got me to kiss you, you just kissed me when my guard was down."

"Is your guard down now?"

He leaned forward, inching his way to her lips. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart pounded in her chest. She was trying to decide if kissing him was a good idea or not. Every part of her body screamed for his lips on hers, all but her brain. It screamed for her to run, that this road only ends in heartbreak. But her brain was slowly being over ruled by his ever gaining closeness. She could smell the sweet intoxicating scent of his skin, a scent that was strangely woodsy, like pine and earth. It filled her nose like a drug, making her loose all rational thought as his lips drew nearer. She could feel his hot breath on her lips when a scream filled the air. Pulling back, he pushed her behind him and scanned the surrounding area. Another scream rang out, but this time she recognized it.

"Mina!"

She pushed past him and raced outside, she didn't even bother putting her coat back on, she just ran. By the sound of footsteps, she assumed Darien and the others were close behind her. Her legs pumped painfully as she continued to push herself to keep her speed. Her lungs burned and her heart beat loudly in her ears, but none of it mattered, she had to get to Mina. She managed to find the path that she last saw Mina on and when she got there, she almost threw up and not from all the running.

The right sleeve of Mina's dress had been ripped away along with a chunk of her flesh. Blood was pouring down her arm and onto the ground. Mina grasped at it in vain, trying to slow the blood. Once she regained control of her stomach, she quickly removed her scarf and began wrapping it around Mina's wound.

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay."

Mina was slowly going into shock. The others rounded the corner just as she was tying off the scarf. They all gasped at the sight, but Ami and Darien were the only ones brave enough to approach. Blood was already beginning to soak through her scarf.

Ami took one look and shouted, "We need to get her to the hospital!"

As if breaking the trance the rest were in, Andrew approached and hoisted Mina up. They all rushed back to the limo.

_Keep reviewing, not just mine but any fic you like. It really keeps us all going._


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is a little later than usual. I realize that I never promised that I would publish on certain days, but I noticed that I tend to post on Sundays and Wednesdays. I also need to apologize to you guys. I have been copying and pasting this story in as it is already written in Word. When I pasted it in, my cute line breaks that symbolized a change in POV that I took the time to put in, were still there. But somewhere between pasting and saving it in the doc manager, they disappeared. I have fixed the issue and the previous chapters, along with any new, will no longer have this issue. I must admit, this story was originally meant to be quick and fun. I wanted to get it out before Halloween and I rushed it a bit. Now, as it continues to grow, I wish I had taken more time with it.

Even though I have rated this fic M and given a warning in the summary, I have gotten fussed at in the past for not giving warnings before specific chapters. This one isn't really violent, well I don't think it is but I have underestimated my violence before, but it is a bit steamy. I will give you a hint, as it may not be "your thing" for some of you. The hot scene in this chapter is inspired by the 1992 Bram Stoker's Dracula, with Gary Oldman, Winona Ryder, and Anthony Hopkins. You may remember it because it has Keanu Reeves in it as well, but he is hardly the best actor in there. It is the scene where Lucy goes to meet Dracula in the garden. The character I used for the scene, all of her sex scenes are influenced by the same part. I'm hoping those of you who have seen the movie, and liked it, will be able to see the correlation. I tend to like all horror movies, good or bad, cause even if they are bad then I get a good laugh. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

**The Blood Countess**

**Ch. 5**

_" there, on our favourite seat, the silver light of the moon struck a half-reclining figure, snowy white... something dark stood behind the seat where the white figure shone, and bent over it. What it was, whether man or beast, I could not tell."  
- Bram Stoker, Chapter 8, __Dracula_

The six of them took up most of the waiting room of the Juuban Second General Hospital. Mina would need stitches for sure, but other than that it didn't look that serious. But the way Serena paced around, you would think she was getting an amputation. It was starting to ware on her already thin nerves. This weekend had been one bad event after another. First, Ami gets drugged at that party and they hadn't even discussed what could have been done to her while she was out of it. Next, there was the lunch that should have been fun and elegant but instead it was awkward and the Elisabeth woman was just rude! Now, their nice afternoon in the park was ruined because, yet again one of her friends was attacked. This was by far the worst few days of her life and it all just seemed a little too coincidental.

"Serena, please stop that pacing! You are driving me nuts!"

Serena looked hurt by her words but none the less she sat down and began pumping a knee up and down. When that began to grain on her nerves, she got up and sat down next to her, stilling her leg with one hand.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine Rei."

"Don't give me that shit. No more lies!"

Serena hesitated, but broke quickly, "It's my fault. Mina wanted to go down that path and I should have gone with her. If I had then..."

"Then you would be getting stitches with her. Mina is a big girl Serena. She can make her own decisions and her own mistakes."

"It just seems like things can't go right lately."

"You noticed that too huh?"

Ami and her mother returned to the waiting room. They had been lucky that her mother had been working, otherwise they would have to wait for Mina's parents to hear anything. It was breaking the doctor patient confidentiality, but Dr. Mizuno knew that Mina wouldn't mind. They all had been through a lot together and Mina would just tell them everything anyways. The looks passed from mother to daughter were a mixture of confused and a bit rattled. Suddenly she wasn't feeling so good about her earlier predictions of "just a few stitches".

"Hello girls, Darien, Andrew."

"Hello, Dr. Mizuno." said by all.

"Well I won't keep you waiting, Mina appears to have been bitten by a dog or something. We have stitched her up but she managed to lose quite a bit of blood. It was a little more than to be expected with the size of the bite and the speed at which you all got her here. We are giving her a transfusion and we will want to keep her overnight."

"Overnight? Is it that serious?" Lita asked.

"It's just a precaution, nothing to worry about. You should all go home and relax. We will keep a close eye on her."

The ride back in the limo was quiet; an odd contrast to the journey previously taken. They all sat in silent reflection until Andrew broke the dark cloud that had been hanging over them all.

"So...what do you guys want to do tonight?"

Everyone looked at him like he was mad but her. She didn't think it was such a bad idea for them to try and have some kind of fun. Since all their fun this weekend had been ruined so far. Andrew was always a bright and happy guy. Leave it to him to be the one to drag us out of our silent misery.

"Come on guys. Mina is going to be fine and this is my last day off for a while. We should try and have some fun, lighten the mood."

Andrew's argument seemed to work on the group as the mood got a few shades lighter. It was amazing to her, that as a whole they had all hung out so little. In fact, they may have not all hung out together ever. Serena had spent plenty of time with Darien and Andrew as a child and with her and the girls as a teenager. But they had never all been together before. Now that they had spent this time together, it seemed odd not to have the two boys around. This group, for some reason, just made sense. Andrew was bright and happy, much like Serena. Really, an outsider would have thought the two were brother and sister, except, Serena tended to lean towards the more immature side than Andrew. Darien was a silent and broody guy, much like Ami or even herself could be. But just like Ami and herself, Serena brought out the lighter side of him. It was amazing the difference from the man they passed by through life and the man now joining their life. She was pretty sure it was the first time she had seen the man smile before. While Andrew added more fun to their lives, the group added fun to Darien's.

Everyone took turns suggesting ideas for what they could do. At their age, it seemed like there was so little they could do. They couldn't go to any clubs or bars, which left very little to do in this town on a Saturday night.

"We could go to a haunted house."

A bit surprised, the suggestion came from Ami. Serena didn't like it too much and Darien was of course indifferent agreed that it was a good idea, so Serena was out voted. The limo dropped them back in front of Serena's and they all made their way to the front door, arguing over which haunted trail to go to.

"We should go to Nure-Onna." Lita suggested.

Andrew laughed, "Are you kidding? That is for little kids. No we should go to Hanako-San."

She stepped into the argument, "And knock on bathrooms? No thank you." (AN: Look up Hanako-san and that will make sense.)

Serena had just stepped up to the front door with Darien right behind her when she stopped. They all stood behind her and waited for her to open the door, but she made no move to do so.

Her impatiences got the best of her again, "Serena? What the hell are you waiting for? Open the door."

She could see from there that Serena still held the keys in her hand and had yet to put them in the door. She glanced back at the group and with one hand, pushed her door open with ease. The door was unlocked and open.

* * *

There was a chill in the air and it was dark. The only light was the moon above as it hung heavy in the sky. Mina looked around, finding she was in a garden with high hedges making up some kind of maze. Soft grass covered in cool dew blanketed the ground. Her hospital gown was replaced with a white negligee made of white lace and silk. A fog was settling in the garden but she wasn't cold. The air was thick with the smell of jasmine. She saw a light in the distance and her feet began to move towards it. Running, she chased the light to the corner of the garden. Vines hung above her, blotting out the moon's light. The only light that remained was the torch that was stuck in the ground near a large stone bench. It was made out of a white granite and the flame's light danced and shimmered across it. She moved over to the bench and felt the cool, rough stone under her fingertips.

"I have been waiting for you little one."

Turning, she found a man with a white tunic and black slacks. The tunic was loose and thin, showing off the shape of his chest beneath it. His slacks, a dark contrast, where tight, like second skin. If it had not been for the length of his tunic, she would have been able to make out the shape of his manhood through them. He reminded her of the men in her romance novels she was always reading. His dark hair flowed behind him and his accent was that of a Spaniard.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Yes my love. I have been waiting for you."

He closed the gap between them in a blink of the eye. Her heart leap into her throat in fear. She was frozen in place, powerless against him. He soon caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Shhh...do not fear me my little one. I am only here because you want me here."

His eyes were dark, pulling her in. She took notice for the first time, his entire body. He had broad shoulders and thick, powerful legs and arms. His skin was so pale, it shimmered in the moonlight. His hair was so dark it almost looked blue falling in waves down his back.

His voice soothed her fears and she allowed herself to fill with desire. Desire for the strange but beautiful man of her dreams. A warmth began to grow in her lower abdomen and it was all she could do to keep from wiggling to try and dispel some of her growing tension. All she could do was watch him as he kept his eyes on her. He pushed the straps of her gown off her shoulders, leaving her fully nude before his pleased gaze. His eyes took her in hungrily and she could feel her blush grow on her face and chest. He pushed her back onto the bench behind her and stood before her. Before she could even register the movement, he was kneeling before her, holding her breast in his big powerful hands. It felt so real, better than any dream she had ever had before. She couldn't help but let out a moan and push herself deeper into his touch. His lips pressed against the skin at the tops of her breast and made their way to her pebbled nipple. He nipped at it causing her to moan louder against his assault.

He pushed her back so that she was laying on the bench and climbed on top of her. She could feel hard on press into her stomach, inches from her hot core. She could tell already that he was very well endowed, larger than any man she had actually been with before. The rough material of his clothes rubbed against her naked flesh creating tension that cried out for her to feel his skin against hers. As if to prove this was a dream, she opened her eyes to find his clothing gone and felt his rippling muscles against her. He felt cold against her overheated body, but it was an intense contrast that only added to her awareness of his naked flesh. It was almost enough to send her over the edge.

He pressed his lips to hers, flicking his tongue against hers. Her legs split as if gently pulled by an unseen force and her feet touched the cool grass beneath the bench. Then he lead a trail of hot kisses down her throat while he placed himself at her entrance. With one swift move, he was deep inside her and a screamed of pleasure erupted from her lips as a wave of ecstasy washed over her.

She was far from a virgin and this was not her first wet dream, but it felt better than anything she had ever experienced, real or dream. His thrust were slow but powerful, thrusting deep inside of her. The slow, agonizing thrust hit her g-spot time and time again perfectly as if they had made love a thousand times, as if he knew her body better than she did. She could feel herself growing wetter than she ever had before as he pumped inside of her.

His lips remained on her neck creating pleasure on their own that radiated down through her chest all the way to her belly. He pulled away from her, holding himself over her and thrusting harder into her, grabbing and lifting her leg above her head so to go even deeper within her. She saw the blood on his lips. But she was so deep in ecstasy, that if it was hers, she couldn't care less.

The heat inside her was building, consuming her and she was panting like a dog. She grabbed onto his back and his hair, anything to give her something to hold onto for the ride of her life. Armand swiftly pulled her up into his lap and bounced her up and down, placing her breast in his mouth while she screamed. She came so hard, her vision blurred and was filled with hot white spots. Armand slowed his movements and laid her back on the bench. As he pulled out of her, he laid a few more kisses on her lips and licked her neck and breast.

"Thank you amour, you were delicious."

"Are you leaving?"

"Don't worry little one, I will return."

* * *

When she went to put the key in the door, but found it cracked and standing open. A chill ran up her spine; had her home been broken into? Rei fussed at her to open the door and in response, she pushed it open, numb from fear. Darien immediately stepped in front of her and cautiously entered her home. It was pitch black inside, she honestly couldn't think of a time when her house seemed so dark. She stood just inside the door with everyone else just behind her. It was so dark inside the house, she couldn't even see Darien.

"Darien?"

She called out but got no response. Then, Darien flicked on the light to the living room, appearing out of the dark in the middle of the room causing everyone to jump out of their skin and scream.

Darien looked at them incredulously, "What is wrong with you guys?"

Rei marched right up to him and smacked him on the shoulder, "You scared the shit out of us!"

"I'm sorry, I was busy risking my well being for you guys. Didn't think to worry about your fragile nerves."

Andrew stepped into the house next, "Take a look around Serena, see if anything is missing."

She searched the house top to bottom, but nothing was even out of place. Something about house still felt off. It felt like something just wasn't the same, but she couldn't put a finger on just what it was.

"Nothing is missing. I don't understand."

Rei stood in the kitchen eating an apple, "You probably just forgot to lock it. You are always doing that."

"Yeah, it was unlocked when Darien and I came earlier." Andrew added, calming her nerves.

"I guess."

It wasn't far fetched that she would have just forgot to lock it, she had done it before. But she clearly remembered locking it before they left. Was her mind just confusing a memory of locking the door with another time in her life? A day that felt exactly like this one where she did in fact lock the door. She put a hand to her head as it warned her of a headache trying to start.

A smell entered her stressed mind, making her stomach growl. Lita had quickly whipped up some pasta that smelled amazing, making her stomach growl. Everyone was sitting around with almost empty bowls. In her need to get her memories straight she had missed dinner and she was the last to eat. The group had also settled on a haunted trail and after putting on some warmer clothes, they were ready to go. She dragged her feet as much as possible and didn't dare ask with haunted trail they had picked, she was scared enough as it was.

Lita claimed the front seat once again while Ami and Rei took the middle, leaving her and Darien the back...again. She was feeling torn about him and whatever their relationship was. Her forgiving heart wanted to forget every thing that had happened between them, but her brain wanted to beat him for being so stupid. In the end, she feared she would give in to the girl in her that could never resist those dark blue eyes.

But would he just leave her again like he did before? If she allowed herself to get close, would she only be setting herself up for heartbreak once again? She wanted more than anything for them to be friends, but the magnetic pull he had on her would cause her to want more no matter how hard she tried to keep it platonic. Her brain warned her again of a headache, as it was over worked and confused already. Stealing a glance, she took in his profile as he looked out his window. His strong jaw flexed as he tensed up under her stare.

"What's wrong?"

His question caught her off guard. He turned to face her with a small smile on his face, as if he knew she was not only looking at him, but thinking about him as well. She sat still and silent, trying to hide her current feelings of confusion and distraught, as he searched her face.

"Who said there was anything wrong?"

"You keep fidgeting with your hands and sighing. It's what you always do when something is bothering you."

He had a look on his face like he had revealed something he didn't mean to. She was confused and he clearly hoped that she either didn't catch what he said or would let it go. But there was no way she would.

"You couldn't possibly know that from when we were kids."

"No, I know it from now."

"So you were watching me?"

"More like observing you."

"Okay...what else did you 'observe'?"

"I also observed your lame attempts of avoiding questions. Now tell me what is wrong?"

She hesitated. Should she tell him that she didn't know if she could trust him? Or herself around him? That she thought his reasons for dumping her in the first place was so stupid and that she had not forgiven him for it? Or that she was dangerously close to falling in love with him all over again? Better she didn't if she couldn't even figure out her feelings herself.

"I'm just nervous...about the haunted trail. I don't like being scared."

"You don't have to be scared, they're just actors. They can't even touch you."

"I guess so."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

And there it was again. Her falling head over for him once again. The butterflies in her stomach hummed around making her feel almost nauseous when they mixed with her fears. Her heart pounded only adding to her nervousness, forcing her to look away from his eyes.

After getting out of Andrew's car, she was faced with a dark house next to an equally dark field. It was a haunted house and trail combination. Screams of terror rang out across the parking lot as they made their way to the ticket booth.

She had traded her dress for a long, thick, dark pink sweater that covered her from her neck to her thighs and slim fit, dark denim jeans. Her long boots came to her knees and she had on her new coat and scarf, yet as they entered the line for the tour, she felt chills run up her spine. Darien took her gloved hand in his and gave it a squeeze but released it as soon as the others joined them. Lita, Rei, and Andrew bounced excitedly in the line, Ami smiled at their antics, and Darien looked indifferent. She was the only one shivering about going in.

They slowly made their way to the front of the line and it was their turn to go in. Their "tour guide" led them in and handed Andrew, their decided "leader", a flashlight. She grabbed on to Lita tight and the group moved slowly together down the hall with Andrew's light leading the way.

They made their way into the first room, which was set up like an old fashion operating room, without incident. A silver table sat in the middle with a sheet covered body that laid motionless. The sheet was white with dark splotches of blood on it. She wanted to stay as far away as possible from the table, but the room was small. They were forced to walk right by the table if they wanted to get out. Once they were right beside the table, the body began to move and come off the table. A man appeared from out of the dark and began shouting.

"It's alive! It's ALIVE! HAHAHAHA!"

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to pulled into the next room by Lita. Opening her eyes once again, she found herself in an abandoned psych ward. Two wheel chairs sat in the middle of the room, one up right and one on it's side. The floor was covered in dingy black and white squares and dark smudges where spattered sporadically. Andrew shined the flashlight around and she could see that the smudges were in fact blood. Then people began to come out from the dark and surround them. They were in white hospital gowns smeared with blood and their eyes were blacked out. She let out a scream and her body took over, pushing her and Lita forward into the next room.

She could hear Rei call out behind them, "Lita, Serena, wait up!"

Lita grabbed onto her and took control of them both, forcing them to stop. The two of them stood still while the others made their way to them. As soon as they had caught up, the sound of chainsaws filled the room. Two men with cloth bags over their heads began running towards them. They all ran quickly to the next room which led them back into the hallway. The whole group stopped to regain their breath and their composure.

"Everybody okay?" Andrew, their leader, asked.

Even though she gave no indication that she was, the group made their way to the next room anyways with Lita dragging her along. She knew Darien was right behind her now, which took away most of her fears. She knew it was all fake and that no one would hurt her, but she still felt as if something truly horrible was about to happen. Maybe it was just all the stress from the weekend. Finding her front door unlocked was really unnerving, even if she did it herself.

The floors creaked under their feet and it was eerily still and quiet as they made their way down the hall. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Next thing she knew, she was yanked into a room. She hit the floor hard, banging her knees. Behind her she heard the door slam and she was left in utter darkness.

* * *

The haunted house was really well done. He was actually starting to regret volunteering to be the leader. But he didn't want to look like a coward in front of Lita, so he held strong. Even though he had almost wet himself when the chainsaws popped out to chase them. Stopping before moving on was really more for him than the rest of the group. He also wanted to make sure that they hadn't lost anyone in all the madness and running.

He looked at each face. Lita and Rei were both flushed but clearly enjoying themselves. Ami even looked as if the house was starting to get to her as an edge of fear was in her eyes. Serena, however, looked miserable. She looked ready to jump out of her skin at any moment. Darien noticed it as well and moved to the back of the group, behind Serena and Lita. Once he did, Serena seemed to regain a little of her color, so he decided to keep the group moving.

He heard a scream behind him, clearly coming from their group. But nothing was in the hallway to scare people, it was way too narrow for that. He turned and saw Darien and Lita at a door in the hallway. It was closed, as it had been when he first passed it. Why would they try to go in there? It was clear that it wasn't part of the tour.

"What are you guys doing? We are suppose to go this way!"

Lita's face was white when she turned to him, "Serena is in there!"

He pushed his way through the others to the door, "That's impossible, this door wasn't even open a second ago!"

Darien was twisting and pulling on the knob but it didn't budge. That's when he began pounding on it, trying to get Serena to open it from her side. It was then that a little man appeared next to him and began yelling at Darien.

"Sir...Sir! You can't go in there. I need you and your group to move along."

The man worked for the haunted house and wore a bright green polo. He looked like the kind of guy who use to be nice and understanding but after years of dealing with brats and assholes had become impatient and abusive of his powers. Darien ignored the man and continued to pound on the door. He turned and addressed the small man, hoping to not only get Serena out of whatever was behind the door, but also keep them from getting kicked out.

"I'm sorry sir, but our friend is in there and the door is locked."

"Of course it's locked. That is a storage room. You can't even get in from that door, it is sealed. There is no way your friend is in there if she went in from here."

It was then that Serena's unmistakable scream pierced through the thick door. It was one of such absolute terror that it made his heart stop. He watched as the color drained from everyone's face, including the small man's. Quick to act, the tour guide pulled out his walkie and began frantically calling over it for help, but Darien couldn't wait for that apparently. Before anyone could say or even realize what he was doing, his body burst through the door like it was made of paper. The dim light of the hall flooded the dingy room. There in the middle of it, sat Serena, pale and shaking.

Darien quickly moved to her side while the tour guide fumbled with his apologies. The girls flanked Darien as he carried Serena out, but he couldn't help but look at the room and the door that once held Serena captive. There wasn't much in it, save for costumes and nick nacks that the haunted trail was storing. But what really held his interest was the door. The haunted house was originally a regular home with a strong foundation and sturdy walls. It wasn't some poorly constructed shack that the haunted trail put up quickly. The door was made of oak and a good ten inches thick. And the tour guide was right, it was sealed so that it didn't open from either side. So how did Serena get in there? And more importantly, how the hell did Darien break it down?!

* * *

Crawling on the floor, she groped around for something to help her get up or find a way out. Her heart was racing and her breath was shallow. It was taking all she had not to freak out completely. She found a wall and helped herself up against it. Feeling along the wall, she found what felt like a curtain and pulled it back. The dust covered windows let in just a little of the already dim moonlight. It was a very small room, filled with clothes and props. It was cluttered and clearly not part of the tour. She couldn't see any other doors in the dim light save for the one she came in through. Just three walls and windows to her back.

Pounding started on the door, causing her to jump, but she calmed when she heard her friends on the other side. She quickly made her way to the door, looking down to make sure she didn't trip on anything. When she looked back up, something was in her path that definitely was not there a second ago. It was very tall and very big. She could see it in the shadows as it's bright red eyes stared right at her. She took a step back and it took a step towards her, placing itself into the light. It looked mostly human but it was too tall and broad. And it's face was all twisted and deformed. It's dark hair was slicked back, but what drew her attention were it's fangs that hung out of it's mouth.

She tried to scream but nothing would come out. She was frozen to the spot either by fear or by the red eyes piercing her mind. It grabbed her arms painfully and she could feel it's talons poking into her skin, dangerously close to drawing blood. It inched it's face closer to hers till she could smell the death on it's breath. Try as she might, she still couldn't scream no matter how much she wanted to.

Then she heard a moan to her left. She dared to take her eyes off the beast to see that the wall had been replaced by what looked like a hospital room. It was dim inside the room but much brighter than the room she was in. But what was happening inside the room made her heart stop.

On the bed was a girl, who she wasn't sure, her face was hidden. Her covers had been ripped away and her gown was pushed up her thighs. On top of the girl was a creature, thrusting into her. Thick, black hair covered the monster and it's face was buried in the girl's neck. When the creature arched it's back, she could see that it too had a human like face covered in hair. Something dark and wet dripped from it's mouth and landed on the girl below him. It was blood. The creature was drinking the girl's blood. She looked at the girl's face and almost threw up. It was Mina. Her eyes were closed and her face was twisted in ecstasy as the creature continued to grind her mercilessly.

The creature holding her let out a chuckle that sounded more like a gurgle, pulling her attention back to the situation she was in. It tightened it's grip on her, pushing it's crawls harder against her skin.

"You can see that can't you?"

She was frozen, unable to move or speak.

The creature laughed again, "You are special aren't you?"

It was then, somehow she regained just enough control of her body to let out a scream. The creature seemed surprised, dropping his hold on her and backing away to cover his ears as her lungs released all they had into the scream. When she finished, the creature moved towards her again, angry. Before he could grab her once more and probably do more damage than some bruises, the door was broken in. As the light from the hall streamed in, blinding her, the creature disappeared. Darien was the first to reach her, grabbing her arms and shaking her as if she was asleep. His touch loosened the breath she had been holding.

"Did you see it?"

She looked around at the group asking them wildly. They all looked at her confused and Darien still held her steady. He was the first one in, surly he saw it.

"Did you see it?!" she screamed.

Darien shook his head, "See what? What did you see Serena?"

He hadn't seen it. None of them had. No one, not even herself, would believe her about the creature that had attacked her. How could she be sure that it was even real instead of her over worked and scared mind? She could feel the adrenaline leave her body and she began to shake uncontrollably. Her knees buckled and tears began streaming down her face. Darien allowed her to fall, slowly to the floor and followed her down to the floor. On his knees face to face with her, he brushed the tears away, trying to calm her and get her to tell him what she saw. But all she could do was cry. He pulled her into his arms and to her feet, carrying her out of the house.

* * *

He lifted her up into his arms and called to the others, "You guys keep going. I'll take care of her."

She continued to tremble in his arms and her little fist gripped tightly to his sweater as if she were afraid she would be ripped from his arms at any moment. He had promised nothing would happen to her and look what happened. It had been so dark and hectic inside and it all happen so fast, but that was no excuse.

He found a picnic table near the concession stand a good distance from the haunted trail and sat her down on the table. He stood before her and brushed the tears from her face. Her crying had slowed to sniffles and he inspected her for any wounds. She was still white as a sheet. Something had scared the shit out of her.

"Are you hurt any where?"

"Just my knees from tripping. And my arms hurt a little."

He pulled her coat off and rolled up her sleeves. There on her upper arms were bruises and a few scratches. What really worried him was the finger shape of the bruises like she had been grabbed, hard. Someone had gotten to her. He didn't say anything, no need to upset her any more than she already was. He pulled her coat over her shoulders and cupped her face in his hands, wiping stray tears with his thumbs.

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

"I...I don't know."

"You asked me if I saw 'it'. What did you see?"

"I don't know. It had long claws and fangs and red eyes. It...showed me things."

"What? What did it show you?"

Her eyes suddenly turned wild and she struggled against his embrace, "Mina, I need to see Mina."

He stilled her, "She safe in the hospital. Besides, it's too late. Visiting hours are long over."

Defeated, she slumped on the table top. He looked over at the concessions and saw that the line was short.

"I'm going to go get you some ice for your knees. You stay right here," she began to fuss, "I'll be right over there and I will have an eye on you the whole time, I promise."

She gave him a nod and he left her to go a few feet away. As promised, he kept his eyes on her the whole time. She was fidgeting and sighing again but her trembling had subsided. He soon returned with a small bag of ice and two hot chocolates. He handed her one, which earned him a smile, and placed the ice on one of her knees. She took a deep breath at the contact but didn't cry or complain.

Sipping her cocoa, her color began to return to her lovely cheeks.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, much. Thank you."

He took a sip of his cocoa, "No problem. I'm sorry."

"Huh? What are you sorry for?"

"I promised you I would look after you. I failed miserably."

"I think you did a great job for your first time. You were the one to burst through the door."

"You liked that huh?"

"If I wasn't in shock, I would have found it very heroic."

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret. That wasn't my first time."

"You break through doors as a hobby?"

"I meant that it wasn't my first time looking after you."

"Well...yeah but that was a long time ago. Your are just out of practice."

"You remember that I told you I...observed you?"

"Yes."

"Well...I've been...kinda making sure no one messed with you."

"...Your not serious?"

"Haven't you ever noticed that if anyone picked on you it wasn't for long?"

"I guess so..."

"When you thought I was ignoring you, I was actually paying very close attention. The younger ones were easy. Once they learned an upper class man wanted them to leave you alone they were too afraid to go near you with a mean thought. Soon, word got out that you have a body guard and no one messed with you ever again."

"I thought they just got bored and moved on."

"Do you remember when that rapist was running around two years ago?"

"Yeah, that was really scary. A girl got raped a few blocks from the arcade!"

"...I kinda followed you home from the arcade and school every day to make sure you got home safe."

"Darien..."

"So you see, I should have done a better job tonight. I have had enough practice..."

Her free arm shot out and wrapped around his neck, pulling him into her and crushed her lips to his. It took him by surprise at first but he quickly relaxed and put his free arm around her waist. Her lips were so soft and warm and he could taste the chocolate on her breath. He took in a deep breath, filling his senses with her like a drug. She was invading every part of his being and he felt high like he was on a cloud.

After what was not nearly long enough, she pulled away and stared into his eyes. Her light blue eyes were like clear ocean water on a sunny day. They stared into his with a scared, questioning look like she wasn't sure she had made the right move.

"So I guess it was your turn to steal a kiss huh?"

She tried to pull away, "I'm sorry."

He stopped her with the arm he still had around her waist. There was no way he was going to let her get away. Not now, not ever. He quickly put down his cup of cocoa, cupped her face with his hands, and pulled her into a deeper kiss.

_Okay, after re-reading and making rewrites a couple of times, I just had to stop myself. So if there are any typos after Andrew's POV saving Serena, I'm sorry but if I didn't stop this would never get out today! Hope you liked it. Reviews are welcomed!_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long. When I started writing to this site, I had just moved far away from all my family and friends. With no job and no school, I had nothing to do all day. Now, one of my friends and her husband (who is best friends with my husband) has moved here and they are ALWAYS HERE! I love them to death, but rarely do I get any alone time now. I don't even get alone time with my husband! So again, I'm sorry this took forever to post. I hope it peaks your interests in different ways than it did before.

**The Blood Countess**

**Ch. 6**

_"Oh Lucy, I cannot be angry with you, nor can I be angry with my friend whose happiness is yours; but I must only wait on hopeless and work. Work! work!"  
- Bram Stoker, Chapter 6, __Dracula _

Making it to the outdoor trail part of the tour, Ami had somehow found herself divided from the rest of the group. Screams echoed out all around her, yet she hadn't seen so much as an actor on the trail. Tall tiki torches lit the path before her in the thick corn field that twisted and turned around her. As she rounded yet another corner and still didn't see anyone, she began to get scared.

She felt hot breath on her ear from behind and she quickly turned on her heel. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she had felt someone right behind her but path was empty. Turning back to her original path, she found a dark shadow in front of her, making her jump. Her heart slowed to its normal pace when she recognized the shadow before her as Louise.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Louis?! What are you doing here?"

"I came with some friends but it seems that I am lost."

"I am lost too. It is nice to see someone though, I haven't seen a soul on this trail."

"Me either. I think we got off the path or something. Want to find our way together?"

An internal argument raged inside her head. Part of it screamed at her not to trust him, but the other part told her he was better than wandering alone. She thought about the party. The last time she spent any time with this man, she ended up wandering around drugged. Who knows what happened to her, but maybe he did. And just maybe she could get some answers.

"Okay."

He offered her his arm and she took it reluctantly. As soon as her arm touched his, a chill went through her. Even through her thick coat and wool sweater. A warning shiver went down her spine, but it was too late to turn back now. She had to get some answers and she was willing to go through anything to get them. Even suffering time with a man who made her skin crawl. Allowing him to pull her through the maze, he allowed her to grill him.

"Louis, do you know what happened to me at your party?"

"I heard you were drugged. I'm so sorry."

"Do you or your brother know who did it?"

"No leads so far, sorry."

"Well did you see me talk to anyone?"

"You talked to me."

"Yes I remember that..."

"Do you remember all that you said to me?"

"I...I think so."

He stopped and stood before her, blocking her path, "You told me that you wanted me."

She took a step back, distancing herself from him, "I don't remember that...it...that really doesn't sound like me. I must have already had the drugs in my system."

She pushed past him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up against him, "No I think you were just being honest with yourself, for once."

He held her tight against him in an intimate way. She pushed and struggled against him, needing to free herself, "Let me go!"

The wind picked up so quickly and so loud in her ears, it was deafening. She couldn't hear a thing but she could clearly see the dark shadow flew down from the sky behind Louis. It stepped into the light to reveal that the "it" was Nicolas. His face was twisted and he had long fangs coming out of his mouth, but it was definitely him. She tried to scream, but Louis covered her mouth with his hand.

"Louis, it's time you went home. Are you taking her with you?"

"Oh yes. I'm going to make this one my bitch."

The wind picked up, carrying their laughter out over the dark night. It was hollow yet full of promise to all the horrible things they were going to do to her. It was the last terrifying thing she heard before everything went black.

* * *

Their cocoa had long been forgotten. He stood in between her legs with one arm around her waist and the other at the nape of her neck tilting her head back for better access to her mouth. Her hands played with his hair on the back of his head in tantalizing manner. Kissing her was exactly how he remembered...well it was a little different then when he was twelve and she was ten. It wasn't nearly this much of a turn on.

It was after one of his soccer games. He was in his dirty soccer gear and she was wearing a white sun dress. He remembered how beautiful she looked. His team had won and they were the last two on the field when the rain chased the two of them under a tree. She stood so close to him, the smell of jasmine and vanilla filled his senses and overpowered the smell of wet grass and dirt. It was a smell that had become one of comfort for him, but that day it made his heart race. Maybe it was the thrill of winning the game, scoring the winning shot himself, that made him so brave that day. She was twirling a piece of wet hair around her finger and talking about getting a haircut. He remembered because the only reason she wanted one was because she kept getting made fun of for her hair. He lifted her chin so she would look at him.

_"__You should never cut your hair. You are beautiful the way you are."_

It was the blush. The blush she had from his words that did him in. He couldn't take it anymore so he kissed her. It was quick but he still felt the softness of her pink lips and the sweet smell of her skin. The whole thing had been innocent and fleeting, but it was one of his favorite memories of her.

Serena was his first and only kiss. Sure other girls had been interested, but his heart had been given away long ago. No matter how much they fought all these years, he still cared for her more than anyone else. All his life he was drawn to her and he wasn't sure why. Sure, she was beautiful and full of life, but it was more than that. There was a deep need inside him to be near her always. To protect her, to love her.

He had no clue how long their make out session had lasted but he felt like he couldn't get enough of her. She still smelled of vanilla and jasmine, making for an intoxicating scent that was both pleasant and created feelings of nostalgia. The sweet taste of chocolate was still on her mouth as he drank her in. He wrapped the arm around her waist tighter, pulling her closer to him. Her hand moved down along his skin till she was gripping the front of his sweater. Her legs began to curl around his waist and he silently hoped no children were around to see this.

"Whoa! Get a room!"

"Holy shit! I can't believe my eyes!"

"Believe them? Mine are burning! You are making people blind!"

"Is this why you two rushed out of the tour? To have some seriously inappropriate PDA?!"

He pulled away from her and turned around. He still had his arms around her and she still had her legs around him, but at the sight of their friends they both quickly righted themselves. Andrew had a smug grin of his fat face and an arm around Lita who just looked confused. Rei looked a little miffed as if she had been left out of another secret.

"Rei, calm down. I promise this is only the second time I've kissed her and she kissed me first."

Serena lightly swatted his arm, "Where is Ami?"

Lita began to look worried, "We were hoping you had seen her. We got separated in the maze."

Andrew chuckled, "Don't worry Lita. They were probably too busy sucking face to see her."

He could have killed Andrew, but that would mean letting go of Serena, which he was not ready to do yet. She had gotten off of the picnic table and joined the group. He stood behind her with his arms around her shoulders, holding her close to him. It was irrational of him, but he couldn't help fearing her slipping away from him.

"Maybe we should go back into the maze and look for her?" Rei asked.

They made their way back to the maze and he held Serena's hand tight as he walked before her. At the entrance, they bumped into, of course, Nicolas. That bastard was showing up everywhere. Especially when something was going wrong. He took one look at him and Serena holding hands and sneered at him. He had to struggle hard to keep himself from punching Nicolas in his smug face.

"Well what luck. Hello Serena, you look lovely this evening."

He felt her move behind him a little, "Thank you. Have you seen Ami around?"

"Ami? Oh your friend. Yes, I saw her leave with my brother, Louis."

Rei looked at him unconvinced, "Are you sure? Ami's not the type to go off without telling us."

"Give her a call. I'm sure she will tell you the same."

Rei pulled out her phone and called Ami, putting it on speaker for all of us to hear.

"Hello?"

"Ami! Where the hell are you?" Rei screamed.

"I'm sorry. I got lost and bumped into Louis. We found the exit together and when offered me a ride home, I couldn't refuse."

"You think you could have oh I don't know, called and let us know this?!"

"Sorry. I didn't think you would hear it ring with all the screaming and all. Serena and Darien looked busy so I just thought I would call you later."

Lita took the phone from Rei before she completely lost it, "It's okay Ami as long as you're safe."

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll talk to you guys later."

The line went dead a little too quickly for him but the others seemed fine with it. Something about this Nicolas guy, he just rubbed him the wrong way. The more he was around, the more he wanted to do bodily harm to him. His eyes continued to linger on Serena even while she was gripping onto him.

"It was nice bumping into all of you again."

Nicolas walked away from them without another word. Serena's grip loosened as soon as he was a good distance away from them. But his bad feeling lingered no matter how far away the bastard was. Nicolas and his family could be as cordial as they wanted. He could see right through them and it wasn't good.

* * *

Armand walked into the living room and he could smell him as soon as he walked in.

"Ug, Armand. Go take a shower. I can smell that bitch on you."

"No need to be curt Nicolas. Just because you prefer virgins doesn't mean we all do."

Louis lifted his head off the couch, "I don't have a preference myself. I think you are both too picky."

"Speaking of, how's your latest? Not too slutty and not too virgin-ous?"

"Nope, she is just right. A little weak but I'll fix that soon enough."

The doors slammed open and they all rose to bow at their mistress' feet.

"Rise. Tell me, how is your investigation going Nicolas?"

He gave her his hand and the images of the night flashed before his eyes like a movie. She saw everything through his eyes.

"She was able to project your connection with Armand? I knew she was special. And that Darien. So strong and determined for a human. He seems to see right through you. You should be careful of him."

"I am not worried about some simple human."

"Take my words seriously Nicolas and ready yourself for a hard battle against him. And remember that he is mine. You can have all the fun you want with those other girls but leave Darien alone."

Armand chuckled, "I'm having a wonderful time with her friend."

"Each of them are delicious in their own way." Louis added.

Their mistress looked irritated, "Soon we will need to end this. We can't stay here too much longer before the people of this town start to catch on to us. Whatever you plan to do to get Serena, you need to set it in motion now."

Armand and Louis left to full fill their orders, leaving him alone with the Countess.

"You have another problem Nicolas."

"Oh?"

"Darien and Serena have started to mate. If you are not careful, she will not be a virgin when you take her."

"I have little doubt that the human will, how do they say it, 'seal the deal'."

"If you say so, but you have been warned."

"It won't be a problem, I assure you."

"Good. I haven't figured her out just yet, but these things tend to correspond with being virginous. You need to hurry before her gift is lost!"

* * *

This time, the two of them claimed the back seat first. Rei stretched out in the middle seats and Lita sat next to Andrew. Darien pulled her legs and placed them over one of his knees so that they dangled between his thighs. A hand rested on her back, supporting her and stoking her back, while the other rested on her knees. She clutched tightly to his sweater and rested her head on his shoulder.

Rei sat up, "I'm putting my ear buds in."

She said it to no one in particular, but then she held her ipod up, showing them that she had pressed play. Taking the opportunity, she turned to face Darien.

"Do you remember our first kiss?"

"You mean the one that 'doesn't count'?"

She smacked him playfully on the chest, "Yes that one."

"A little. Why?"

"I use to think about it all the time. Girls take their first kiss seriously you know."

"They do huh? And how did you take yours?"

"Oh I remember everything. Every smell, sight, sound, and touch. I remember that the rain smelled sweet, the way it smells only in the summer on a mid day rain storm. When the pavement is so hot, steam rises from the rain. I remember that you smelled like fresh cut grass and sweat..."

"Grass and sweat, how attractive..."

"It was a good smell! And I remember you were gloating after winning your soccer game. You were all happy and I was sad because some kids picked on me at the game. Actually they were the same ones who picked on us for hanging out so much..."

"Yeah and what you don't know is that I kicked the crap out of them later. It was after I walked you home that day. The last day I ever walked you home..."

"Well I remember that you said something to me, I don't remember what it was..."

"I said, 'You are beautiful the way you are.'"

"Only remember a little huh?"

"I didn't say what little I remembered, that just happens to be part of it."

"Then you kissed me. I hadn't even thought about kissing yet or boys in that way really until you kissed me. It all hit me at once like someone turning on a light switch in my brain. I haven't really felt that way about anyone else. What I'm trying to say is..."

"You're the only person I have ever kissed too."

"I am? I thought you dated that Kim girl and there was a Brandy. They were both very pretty."

"Those girls only said they dated me, but I've never had a girlfriend, accept for you of course. You were a lot to live up to and no one really compared. I guess I was always waiting for the day you would forgive me."

Darien. He always knew just what to say. Either to break her down or to build her up. He brushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. It began chaise, but quickly deepened. She pulled on his sweater, bringing him closer to her and his hand pressed into her back, bringing her closer to him. Soon she was in his lap with his arms wrapped tightly around her and her arms around his neck.

His lips left hers and began making a trail down to her neck, pushing her sweater aside and stopping at her collar bone. She arched her back, allowing him access, but he stopped and laid a kiss on the tip of her nose before pulling her deep into his embrace. She wanted him to keep going. She would have let him do anything he wanted even with all their friends nearby. However, she spent the rest of the ride picking at his sweater and listening to his heart beat.

When they pulled up to her house, she tried to get out but Darien held her back, refusing to release her from his embrace.

"You aren't really staying here by yourself?!"

Rei looked back into the car at him, "Of course not, Lita and I are staying with her."

Lita had hopped out of the car and stood next to Rei, "Yeah, Rei's gramps doesn't care as long as he knows where she is and I don't have any parents to worry about me."

She gave Lita a sad look, but Lita waved it off. Dairen's hold loosened and she took the opportunity to hop out before he could change his mind. He followed her out of the car. Lita stood next to the driver's side window, saying something to Andrew. Rei took one look at the four of them and rolled her eyes.

"Everyone is getting some but me tonight!"

She handed her keys over to Rei, "Here, we'll be in in a minute."

Once Rei had disappeared into the house, she turned her attention to Darien, who was leaning against the car, waiting for her. She walked over to him and he took her hands in his and placed them behind her back, pulling her in close to him.

"Any chance you would want to do something with me tomorrow?"

"Absolutely, but I want to see Mina first thing."

"You still think she is in danger?"

"I don't know what I saw for sure but I do know that I saw Mina. Whether it was real or not, I don't know."

"How about you meet me at the arcade later, after you go see her?"

Excitement rose in her, "Okay!"

He laughed at her giddiness and rewarded her with another searing kiss. It left her weak in the knees, heart racing, just like it had when she was a child. It was why she had never been with anyone else. She just couldn't imagine anyone else making her feel this way, ever.

* * *

Darien hopped in next to him after the girls were safely inside the house. He had a goofy grin on his face that he couldn't help but laugh at.

Darien gave him an evil glare, "What is so funny?"

"You of course. You look like the cat who got the canary."

"Well I am."

"Yeah I noticed. The whole world noticed when you two were trying to merge on the picnic table."

"Were we really that bad?!"

"They could have sold tickets. I knew you cared about her but I didn't know you cared about her that much."

"And what about you and Lita?"

"Ahhh Lita. I don't know what it is about this weekend. It's like everything good is happening all at once."

"Yeah and everything bad."

"What are you talking about? You got back with Serena didn't you?"

"Yeah but just look at what else has happened this weekend. Ami got drugged and Mina got bit. Not to mention all the shit with that Nicolas dick."

"Are you still going on about him? Let it go man. You finally got up the nerve to fix your friendship with Serena. You have been wanting to do that for years. What made you finally get the nerve?"

"I guess it had something to do with that party. Seeing her dance with Nicolas and then what happened to Ami. I just couldn't stand being an outsider to her life anymore. I knew I could protect her better if she let me back in."

"Jeeze man, what is up with this need to protect her?"

"I don't know, I can't explain it. I just have the need to do it. It's not just her, it's all my friends. I just feel it more strongly with Serena. And I feel the need the most whenever Nicolas or any of his family is around."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"I have always been this way Andrew. It just started getting worse the older I got."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought you would think I was crazy. Hell, I think I'm crazy, but there is nothing I can do about it."

He did think Darien was crazy. But he had never heard of a mental disorder where it made the person overly protective of a person. When Serena was trapped in the haunted trail, Darien managed to summon an amazing amount of strength to knock down that door. He didn't say anything to Darien or the girls but, that door was solid oak! No one else seemed to notice, but that isn't like breaking down a door made of plywood or even cherry, it is really thick wood. But Darien made it look like child's play and it scared him a little.

As long as he was on the side that Darien protected, he was okay. If Darien really did feel an undeniable need to protect Serena, then that would explain his actions throughout the years. Starting with distancing himself from her in the first place. He didn't know why, but it was clear that he never really felt that he deserved Serena. Darien never said as much, but it was obvious by the way he explained why he had ended their friendship.

"_She needed to move on with her life."_

It was all he ever said about it and he knew better than to press it, but of course he did anyways. Every time he saw the two of them together, fighting of course, he would ask him about it.

"_Darien, why are you so mean to her? I know you care about her, I've seen it with my own eyes."_

"_That was a long time ago. Besides, she started it."_

"_Do you hear yourself? You sound like a child. It doesn't matter who started it. You know as well as I do, the only reason she started anything was because she is hurting."_

"_I don't want to talk about it so fuck off!"_

But none of that mattered now. He always had a feeling Darien was secretly in love with her, now it wasn't much of a secret anymore.

"Now what are you smiling at?"

He looked to see that Darien was staring at him with curious eyes.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking that it is nice to see that you finally feel that you deserve her."

"I still don't."

"Well she thinks you do. After all these years, it is like someone flicked a switch. I have been hitting on Lita for years and even now we aren't as...close as the two of you."

"So are you two dating now or what?"

"We are hanging out after I get off work tomorrow, if that answers your question."

"Guess it does. So, we going to your place?"

"Are you not going home?"

"Nah. It's not like anyone will miss me anyways. Plus, your mom's cooking is much better."

"I didn't think your Aunt cooks?"

"Exactly."


	7. Chapter 7

I apologise for the lack of updates. Any of you who have followed my stories in the past know that it is unlike me. I have other stories in the works but I am just gathering research at this time. Don't worry, I plan to start the sequel to The Customer is Always Right next. Any suggestions or ideas that you have for it should be given to me now if you want them considered. I have a basic idea of how it is going to go so if you give me an idea now and I like it, you may get to see it. I make no guarantees.

I hope this update finds you all in good health and happy hearts!

The Blood Countess

Ch. 7

_"The man was simply fastened by his hands, tied one over the other, to a spoke of the wheel. Between the inner hand and the wood was a crucifix."  
- Bram Stoker, Chapter 7, __Dracula_

It was almost 9 am and the hospital was already a buzz with people. So many hurt so early in the morning. It smelled weird; like it was clean and dirty at the same time. An overwhelming sense of pain and suffering filled her bones and made her even more uneasy. The plastic around the bouquet she brought was slick with sweat from her tight grip. It took her a while, but she found Mina's room. After what she saw last night, she expected to see some kind of evidence of Mina's attack, gaping wounds, shattered glass, shredded bedsheets. Other than looking a little pale, Mina and the room looked to be perfectly fine.

"Well look whose up early," Mina greeted with a smile, "You just missed Ami. She of course was here at an ungodly hour!"

She rushed to her side and wrapped her arms around her, "I am so sorry. I never should have left you alone!"

She was mostly speaking about the attack in the park, but she couldn't help but feel the same way about her vision.

"Calm down Serena, it's not your fault. And I feel fine."

"You do? Nothing...weird has happened?"

"Well, I'm a little sore and I have a headache but that comes with blood loss and sleeping on this awful bed!"

"So...you're alright?"

"More than alright. The drugs they are giving me are awesome!"

Mina always made her feel better even in her lowest of lows. But now she was even more confused about what happened last night. What exactly had she seen? Was it all just a figment of her scared mind?

She took her coat off and laid it over the back of the chair.

Mina gave her a look over, "Hey there sexy lady! Did you get all dressed up for me?"

She was wearing a thin, white sweater tucked into her black and white polka-dot skirt. The sweater scooped down a bit low, giving a peek of her cleavage, and the skirt was short, stopping a few inches under her butt. But she paired it with some gray tights and a pink scarf to make her feel a little more modest. She wore a pair of short boots to try and keep it casual.

"Uh, yeah. I dressed up for you."

"You're lying. Whose the boy?"

"Well, actually it's Darien."

"What! I'm gone for one night and I miss everything. How did all this happen?"

"I don't know. I told you he wanted us to be friends again."

"Yeah and his lame excuse as to why he stopped being your friend in the first place!"

"Exactly, you know how torn I was. Well, we went to a haunted trail and...a few weird things happened and he was there for me."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah! Then he starts telling me how he had been beating up anyone who ever messed with me and that he had been looking out for me all this time!"

"Oh my GOD! That is either really creepy or really romantic!"

"I just grabbed him and kissed him. I couldn't stop myself. Then he kissed me back and now we have a date later today!"  
"YEAH! Go Serena! Finally getting your cherry popped!"

"Mina! Not so loud! We just kissed and we are meeting at the arcade not my bedroom!" She hissed.

"So, are you gonna give him your V?"

"We just started...being whatever we are. It is WAY too soon for me to even think about that!"

"But you have known each other FOREVER!"

"I know but...it is still too soon."

"Okay then give it your best guess. Could he be the one?"

"If we were to go that far?...Yes, he would be. I just have to be able to trust him again."

"That seems fair. Speaking of not being virgins, OMG Serena, I have to tell you about my sex dream last night."

"That was an interesting leap. Do you have to?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Lita woke to the incessant ringing of the Tsukino door bell. Picking her cell phone up off the floor, her vision cleared and she saw that it was just after 9 am. She still had an hour before she was going to get up and get ready. An hour that she had planned to spend sleeping. The door bell continued to ring. She looked at Serena's empty bed and Rei's missing sleeping pad and realized that she was the only one home.

Opening the door revealed Nicolas and his brother Louis.

"Hello Lita. We are looking for Serena, is she here?"

"No, she is at the hospital with Mina." She answered, agitated.

"Oh, did we wake you? I'm so sorry. Are you the only one home?"

"Yes."

She realized her mistake as soon as she said it. She was too sleepy to think smart. Nicolas' eyes changed somehow. They seemed to grow larger and darker, making it impossible for her to look away or move. She screamed at herself inside her mind, to look away or move, but her body wouldn't listen to her.

"Why don't you come with us?"

Nicolas extended his his hand to her and no matter how hard she tried to fight it, her hand reached out and took his. He pulled her out the door and to their waiting car.

* * *

It was just coming up on 11 am when his phone buzzed with a text from Serena. She was leaving the hospital and on her way to the arcade. He quickly dressed in a pair of tan khakis and a collar button up with a red, white and blue checkers design. Putting a black cardigan on top and black dress shoes on his feet, he was ready to go. Being on the top floor, he had to wait several minutes before the elevator reached him and he took it straight down to the garage.

Even with traffic and trying to find a parking spot, he still managed to beat Serena to the arcade. Andrew was wiping down the counter when he arrived, a classic "I have nothing to do" move of Andrew's. He sat down in front of him an without ordering, Andrew began to fill a cup of coffee for him. He took a moment to look around the arcade at it's decorations. He remembered Andrew talking about the girls helping him put them up. He had to admit that the place looked pretty good. White cotton stretched to look like cob webs covered ever corner and had a few black spiders clinging to them. Orange and purple string lights hung overhead while a ghost and a witch on her broom stick swung below. Sure, it was cute and not scary but this was a place for kids.

A cup of steaming black liquid was placed before him and it's scent was already waking him up.

Andrew was giving him a questioning look, "What time did you leave this morning? You were gone when I woke up."

"Early."

"Must have. I woke up at 8 myself. Did you even sleep?"

"Some."

"I take it you haven't had any coffee yet."

He shook his head and Andrew stood silently as he took several sips. He really wasn't a morning person, but he forced himself into the habit of getting up early long ago so he could see Serena in the mornings. Until he had some coffee and really woke up, he wasn't much of a talker and Andrew knew this. He set the empty cup down and Andrew instantly filled it back up.

"Better?"

"Much."

"So are you waiting on Serena?"

"Yeah she should be here any moment."

He heard the door ding behind him and was about to turn to see if it was Serena, when Andrew gripped his arm hard and shook his head.

"Don't look man. Trust me."

He stilled and listened to Andrew. Hoping to not draw whatever the unwanted attention was behind him, he slowly slumped on his stool, hoping to become as small as possible. He could see that Andrew was watching whoever it was that had walked in and when his face twisted in an unpleasant way, he knew they had been spotted.

"Darien!"

He recognized the voice before he turned around and it was worse than he feared. Walking into the arcade was Faye and her little group; Cindy, Yvette, and Stephanie. Faye and her clan, one of the popular clicks at his school, had decided that he should date one of them. In particular, Faye who just wouldn't take no as an answer.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you didn't come here any more?"

It had been a sad day for him when they followed him to the arcade, his hideout. Being that it was on the "wrong side of town", the other kids at his school never came here. It had been safe. One day, after so many of asking him to hang out and where he disappeared to everyday after school, Faye and her lackeys had had enough. He had been so distracted with a previous argument he had with Serena the day before, he didn't notice he was being tailed. After a week of the four of them hounding him incessantly and forcing him to run for his life, he couldn't take it any more. They got in the way of him and Serena. So he had to stop going for over a week and told them that he had decided it was a lame place to go. Hoping that they would stop showing up. It had worked for a while but apparently he had been caught.

"I don't but today I am meeting someone."

Yvette leaned far over the counter showing off her over exposed breast, "Did you come to hang with the second hottest boy in school, Andrew?"

Andrew took that as his cue to be busy in the back. He desperately wished he could be busy in the back with him. The group surrounded him like a pack of hyenas around a carcass.

"You wanna get a booth with us?"

Faye's voice was deep and raspy like a smoker. Many called it sexy, attributing to her popularity. To him it just made his skin crawl. Along with a few other...rumors that he rather not think about.

"No thank you. Like I said, I'm meeting someone."

"But you have met someone. Four interesting someones."

She stood way too close to him, along with her strong perfume it made his stomach turn. His only option was to try and change the topic.

"So what are you guys doing here so early?"

Cindy rolled her eyes, "Ug, Theo's party was a total bust, so we broke into his parent's liqueur cabinet and left."

He took in their appearance for the first time. It was clear that they were still in the clothes they wore last night and they reeked of booze and cigarettes. Poor Theo was probably having to explain to his parents right now why all their liqueur was gone. He also noted the wobble in their steps and the slight slur of their speech. They had to have drank a lot to still be drunk. But from what he heard around school, and what they openly admitted, bragging to their friends of the crazy shit they had done, it wasn't an unusual weekend for them.

"I think you guys should eat something."

Yvette leaned on him for support, breathing her rancid breath onto his face, "Duh, that's why we are here..."

He was trying to set her up right from hanging all over him, when the arcade doors dinged again. As his luck always worked, standing in the door, searching, was Serena.

* * *

The warm air from the arcade burst onto her cheeks in a welcoming embrace. The smells of food mingled in the air, making her stomach growl. She had been too nervous to eat all day and even at her stomach's protest, she still didn't feel as if she could stomach anything. She looked around for Darien but she couldn't find him. The possibility that she had beat him there was slim, she had walked from the hospital just to ensure that he would beat her there. There wasn't many people there due to it was a Sunday morning. There were a few teens in the back hanging out and a few adults drinking coffee. A group of girls stood at the counter but that was all she saw. Even Andrew wasn't in sight.

She had just passed the counter when a voice called out to her. Turning, she found Darien in the middle of the group of girls. One was draped all over him and the others stood protectively around him like a bad music video. Despite their rumpled clothes and messy eyeliner, they were beautiful. They wore dresses that had to be worth at least a year of her allowance, that showed off their full figures. The thrift store find she had on, suddenly didn't feel so cute. They took one look at her, sizing her up, and their faces turned from flirty to displeased. She felt like an old rag doll tossed out into the trash, not wanted by anyone and ugly.

The one who seemed like the leader looked her right in the eyes, "Oh Darien, is this who you are waiting for?"

The one next to her laughed, "Is this your little sister?"

She emphasized little like it was a bad thing. She watched in horror as Darien sat there and let them talk. Serena felt like she was back in elementary school, when her and Darien were picked on the first time for being together. Accept this time it was worse, because they were beautiful, any of them would be a better match for Darien.

One of the girls stepped towards her, "So how do you know Darien?"

She had come along way from that scared little girl though, "How do you know Darien?"

The girl laughed, "We go to school with him of course. You're not from our school, so you must go to Crossroads right? That would explain your clothes."

They all laughed and their leader added, "Tell us, how does the impoverished live?"

She gave a small smile, "Well we don't have money to turn us into stuck up bitches."

Darien let out a snort and they turned their eyes to him. Turning their attention back on her, their smiles had turned into something wicked. They were about to go in for the kill.

The leader took point, stepping away from Darien and her friends and getting right in her face, "I'm going to cut you some slack cause clearly you are too dumb and too poor to go to school with us, so you have no clue who I am. I'm the queen B. Darien is too smart to spend any time with someone like you. So why don't you take your raggedy ass back home and prepare yourself for your future. Cause honey, it's bleak. People like you don't get the happy ending and you sure as hell don't get the prince. Leave that for girls like me."

She was tired of defending herself. Tired of fighting for her and Darien when he refused to join the fight. She didn't want to let them win, but it was clear that the battle was over as they laughed and giggled next to Darien. All she wanted to do was go home, hide under her blankets, and cry forever. Unable to take any more, she turned her back on the scene.

She had only taking one step towards the door when a hand grabbed her arm and whipped her back around. She was face to face with stormy blue eyes. Before she could move or make a sound, Darien bent her back and kissed her deeply.

She lost herself in the moment, forgetting the heart retching sadness that had consumed her a moment ago. When Darien finally released her, she was out of breath and her head was spinning. She could make out the girls sneering at her and move to a booth. As soon as she regained herself, she pushed Darien away and glared at him, running out the door before a word could be said. She was just so tired of it all. Tired of being hurt and confused.

She had just made it outside when she was grabbed and pinned the wall just outside the arcade. His arms on either side of her stilled her escape, but she refused to look at him, opting for a building across the street as she held in her tears.

"Serena...Serena look at me...at least say something!"

She turned to him and the tear flowed freely, "You bastard. You didn't say one word!"

"I don't hit girls and it took all the strength I had not to tear them apart."

"You could have said something!"

She was screaming at him and even hitting his arms and chest in hopes of breaking free. But he kept her trapped.

His voice was even and calm, "I thought it would be better if you handled them. They never listen to me. I'm sorry Serena, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Her tears stopped but she wasn't sure she was ready to forgive him yet, "Well you did. And they were right, you should go be with them, they make more sense than...us."

"Nothing makes sense except when I am with you."

Her anger was leaving her, "You deserve better."

"No such thing."

The truth rang out in his eyes, completely stilling the rage within her. His eyes felt as if they stared straight into her soul in a calming and intense manner. Her heart beat wildly against her rib cage, but not in anger. It was more like a mixture of nerves, fear, and excitement all rolled into one.

He stood up quickly, releasing her from his make-shift cage, and took her hand. Pulling her inside, he went straight to the booth that the bitches had claimed. They all grew silent at the sight of them and Darien pulled her close to him.

"I'm so sorry girls, it was rude of me not to introduce you guys. Faye, Yvette, Cindy, and Stephanie, this is Serena...my girlfriend. Serena, these are a bunch of jealous hags who wish they were you."

Their expressions varied from shocked to anger. But it didn't matter, because before they could gather their wits, Darien pulled her towards his once occupied stool and sat her down next to him. He pulled his stool close to hers so that their legs intertwined under the counter. He then wiped any remaining tears from her face and kissed her eyes, nose, and finally her lips causing her to giggle.

"Do you forgive me yet?"

"I guess so. They are really mad."

He looked over at their blood thirsty stares and turned back to her, "I'm sure my social status at school just took a few hits, but you are more than worth it. I don't really care what they think."

"I wish I was more like you."

"You shouldn't care either. You are more than they will ever be."

Andrew appeared from the back in street clothes. He glanced at his watch and then at the arcades clock nervously.

"Andrew, are you okay?" She asked.

"Lita was suppose to meet me here half an hour ago."

"Calm down, I'm sure she is just running late."

"I hope your right Serena."

"Trust me. She is really looking forward to tonight. She wouldn't miss it for the world!"


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, if you love Vampire movies, which I would assume you do if you are reading this (but you know what they say about assumptions!), then you HAVE to watch "Byzantium". It is the best Vampire movie I have seen since "Interview with a Vampire". It's not your typical blood, gore, and sex with a side of the ridiculousness. It is beautiful.

Speaking of beautiful movies, if you haven't watched "Howl's Moving Castle", you need to. If you like Sailor Moon (again I don't want to assume ^_~) then you will like this movie. It is beautifully animated, as are all the animated movies by Studio Ghibli are, and it is just a great story. If you like it, then check out the other films by Ghibli, they are all just as beautiful and amazing stories.

Anyways, here is the next chapter. I have one and a half more chapters left that I have already written, so I really need to get working on this fic and finish it! There are some real Vampire facts in here BTW. I am a folklorist so I refused to get that part wrong. It's a little bit of facts mixed in with my own story telling. I hope that when you read it, you won't be able to tell what I wrote and what is just facts. I sure as hell can't since I wrote it over two months ago! Enjoy and tell me what you think!

The Blood Countess

Ch. 8

_"But, oh, Mina, I love him; I love him; I love him!"  
- Bram Stoker, Chapter 5, __Dracula_

Andrew paced outside the arcade entrance. Now Lita was well over an hour late. He was sure he had been stood up. Serena and Darien still sat inside at the counter, being very lovey on each other. He glanced at his watch once more before giving up and marching inside.

"Well, I think I have been stood up."

The couple broke out of their revery and Serena looked at him confused, "That doesn't make sense Andrew. You should have heard her last night. She wouldn't shut up about your date today."

"She is over an hour late."

"Have you called her?"

"I don't want to look desperate!"

"Oh my god."

He watched as she pulled out her phone and dialed Lita. The phone rang and rang till it went to voice mail. Serena hung up and tried again. This time it didn't ring, it went straight to voice mail.

"See, she turned off her phone. She probably knew I was with you and didn't want to answer."

"Andrew, I promise you, even if Lita was like that, she wouldn't stand you up. She is crazy about you."

A pit grew in his stomach, "If she didn't stand me up, then it's worse isn't it."

Serena jumped off her stool, "I think we should check on her."

He broke every speeding law on the way to Serena's house but it still seemed to take forever to get there. They all quickly entered the home, calling out to Lita with no response. A quick scan of the living room revealed nothing so they all bounded upstairs. With every passing moment, the pit in his stomach grew larger. There, in Serena's bed, laid a motionless Lita. Serena raced to her and began to shake her violently. The breath they were all holding released when she groaned and began to stir.

She looked lazily at Serena, "Why are you here? Don't you have a date?"

Serena sighed, "Yes and so do you, remember?"

"Of course I do, how could I forget. But I still have hours till then and I'm really tired so could you just let me go back to..."

"Lita, it's 1:30!"

Lita rolled over in the bed, "No it's not. I set an alarm on my phone."

"Lita, your phone is turned off."

Lita looked at him for the first time and confusion registered on her face. She drowsily picked up her phone and turned it back on.

"Hmmm...I must have turned it off in my sleep."

Serena sat down on the edge of the bed, "Sweetie, that doesn't even make sense."

Lita turned as much as she could towards him, "I am so sorry Andrew. I didn't mean to miss our date, but I'm just so tired."

Serena looked back at them and then back at Lita who was drifting back to sleep. Lita looked paler than usual. Serena placed a hand on her forehead and then her cheeks.

"Lita, do you feel alright? You don't look so good."

Lita opened her eyes once more, "I'm just tired," then fell back to sleep.

Tip toeing out, they made their way downstairs and to the kitchen. He could tell by the looks on their faces that Serena and Darien were just as freaked out as he was.

"Okay, does anyone else think she is acting a lot like Ami did?" Darien asked.

Serena looked at the both of them, "She is pale and clammy like Ami was. But how the hell could she have been drugged? Do you think she went out or could someone have come in?!"

Darien was quick to comfort her, "I don't think anyone came in, Lita would have fought back and there is no sign of a struggle. Speaking of which, has anyone seen Ami since Louis took her home last night?"

"Mina said she came by the hospital that morning."

"What are you thinking Darien?" He asked.

Darien didn't say anything for a while, lost in his own thoughts, "I don't know yet. I just know that weird shit started happening ever since we met them."

Serena touched Darien's arm gently, "I don't like them either, but I don't see how or why they would drug Lita. Or how they could have gotten a dog to attack Mina. It's all just a bunch of weird coincidences."

He thought that Darien was being overprotective at first but now he couldn't help but feel the chill of fear run down his spine. Suddenly, Darien seemed a little less crazy.

"Mina should be getting released soon. Then we can ask her more about what happened yesterday."

Darien looked surprised by his idea, "So you are starting to believe me?"

"I don't know what to believe yet, but I think too much shit has gone down to be coincidence. Until then, we should stick together."

"Good idea. Serena, where is Rei?"

* * *

Gramps didn't care what she did the night before as long as she was here to do her chores the next day. The damn slave driver. But the man did put a roof over her head when her father had no more use for her, so chores were the least she could do. She was a lot like her grandfather, which brought her solace to no end. The idea of begin anything like her father made her sick to her stomach.

She was finishing up sweeping the steps, when a gust of wind blew all the trash back all over the temple.

"DAMMIT!"

She was about to begin again when she felt it. The air grew cold around her, sending shiver after shiver through her. It was like the color was being drained from her surroundings as the world turned gray before her eyes. A shadow moved out of the corner of her eye. She turned towards to see a strange man standing on the steps behind her. His long black hair was slicked back and his dark cloak touched the ground.

His eyes burned red and locked on her. It smiled and showed her it's sharp, yellow fangs. This was not a human. It opened it's mouth and let out a howl like a wolf. Then it lunged at her, fangs and claws barred. She did the only thing she cold, she took her broom and swatted it away from her. The creature flew back, stunned, but unharmed. It let out a gargled laugh and readied itself to strike again. Her heart raced with a mixture of adrenaline and fear. She willed herself not to shake; she refused to show this creature any weakness.

This time, it leaped at her, aiming for her throat. She lifted the broom over her head, blocking the creature. It's teeth sank deep into the wood of the handle and sneered at her. She had managed to stay its attack again but its claw still found its way to her arm and scratched deep into her flesh. Screaming, she used all her strength to push it away from her. She tried to lift the tattered broom once again but pain shot through her body from her wounded arm.

Smiling it circled her, it's downed prey. This was it. She was going to die. Whatever this creature was, it was about to eat her to lunch. Getting desperate, she looked around for a blind spot and an opening to escape. At this point, escape was her only option. There was no way she could defeat the creature, not now that she was wounded, not while she was alone. The creature was truly a hunter, covering all possible exits and blind spots as it stood between her and the stairs. She couldn't go back inside the temple, Gramps was home. He would get gobbled up in one bite by the massive creature.

She dug into her pockets, hoping for some kind of miracle. Her fingers touched a single shred of paper, clutching it tight and praying silently she began to form a plan. It was risky, but with high success if it worked. But that was a big if. Given her choices, it was the only one. She just hoped it worked.

The beast lunged at her once more, this time she flung the paper at him. It was a prayer scroll, designed to ward off evil spirits. She had never really tried it before and now prayed that it would work. It stuck to the creature's forehead like a magnet and the creature curled into a ball, screaming in pain. Having no clue how long the effects would last; she didn't have a moment to waste so she jumped up and raced down the temple steps.

* * *

She called Rei's phone again, only to have it go to voice mail once again. She paced her living room with Andrew and Darien sitting on the couch, watching her.

She threw down the phone in agitation, "Dammit. Doesn't anyone answer their phones anymore?"

Darien stood up from the couch, "I'll go look for her. You two stay here."

Andrew began to protest, "You can't go by yourself," and she joined in, "We need to stick together."

He silenced them with a hand and looked at her first, "You need to take care of Lita. She will be confused and scared when she wakes up," then he turned to Andrew, "You need to stay and protect the both of them. I will have my phone on if anything happens. Don't worry, I will be fine."

He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before turning to the door. He left quickly and the house suddenly seemed impossibly small. She began pacing again and Andrew returned to his spot on the couch.

"He will be fine Serena. He can take care of himself. He has been for years, you know that."

"I know, but this is all just too much."

"I know."

The phone rang on the floor, startling the both of them. She snatched it up, but one look at the screen told her it wasn't Rei.

"Mina! Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm calling to let you know that I'm free! They just released me."

"Oh good. Are you coming over?"

"No sorry, can't. Parents have me on lock down. But you guys can come over if you want."

"Yeah sure. We will be over in a little while. Hey, have you seen or talked to Rei or Ami?"

"I haven't seen Ami since this morning and Rei since yesterday in the park. Why? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just haven't heard from them, that's all."

"Oh well, no worries. Ami said she would come over tonight. I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, see you then."

The call ended and Andrew stared at her expectantly, "Well?"

"Nothing. Mina hasn't seen either of them."

The door slammed open causing her to scream. Darien came in carrying Rei in his arms. She was awake but blood covered her robes.

"Oh my god, Rei! What happened?"

Darien set her down on the couch, "I found her lying a few blocks from your house. She has a nasty scratch on she arm."

She grabbed the first aid kit in the kitchen and handed it to Darien. He began cleaning and bandaging Rei's arm.

Andrew took a look at her arm, "Rei, what the hell happened?"

"It was a demon. It attacked me at the temple. I tried to stop it, but it got my arm. I only survived because I used an evil spirit scroll and ran like hell."

Darien finished wrapping her arm, "What did it look like."

Rei told them what the creature looked like and her heart stopped. The creature that Rei described sounded eerily like what she imagined last night. She could feel her blood turn cold and she began to shake. They all turned ad looked at her just as her knees turned to jelly.

Darien quickly rose off the couch and caught her before she collapsed, "Serena, what's wrong?"

She looked into his concerned filled eyes, "I thought I imagined it."

"Imagined what Serena?" Rei asked.

"Last night, when I got trapped in that room. Something was in there with me. It showed me...something horrible. But I was scared and my mind was running wild."

Darien pushed the sleeve of her sweater up, "Serena, you didn't imagine it."

She looked at where he was pointing on her arm and saw the deep purple of the bruises. She pressed a finger to the spot and felt the sting of pain proving without a doubt that they were real. She hadn't even checked herself this morning, she just threw on the outfit and then checked her reflection. It was like her mind willed her not to look for fear of what she would find. But the proof was right there in long, inhuman, finger shaped bruises from where it had gripped her hard last night.

She began to shake even more and Darien had to hold her up. He sat her down in an arm chair and crouched before her. He kept his hands on her knees as a means to comfort her as he coaxed some answers out of her.

"What did it show you?"

Shaky hands covered her face as the memory of last night came into vision.

"It was Mina. She was in her hospital bed asleep. And there was this creature on top of her."

"Was it the same one that was in the room with you or attacked Rei?" Andrew asked.

"No, no it was different. It was covered in black fur. And it..it was...raping her. I thought it wasn't real. I thought it wasn't real!"

Tears spilled down her face and Darien pulled her into his arms. His shirt was quickly soaked with her tears and she was sure she had ruined it. She didn't understand what was going on, no one did.

Rei stated, "There's no way Mina knows, she would have told all of us if she did."

"Maybe she repressed it? I mean who would want to know that they were raped by a monster? Maybe we should ask her, see how she reacts." Andrew asked.

She pulled away from Darien, "No. She doesn't know. She thinks it was all a dream except, in her dream it was an attractive man and she wanted to sleep with him."

Andrew looked appalled, "She told you about a sex dream?"

"Mina tells me everything. She even told me that the man had a name, Armand. And that he would return."

Darien stood from his crouched position, "You guys should watch her tonight and see if anything happens."

"Watch who tonight?"

They turned to see a drowsy, confused, but awake Lita. The color had returned to her face just like it had for Ami. She made her way to them and saw the blood from Rei's wound.

"What the hell? What happened?"

They looked from one to another. They hadn't discussed whether to tell the others what was going on. They didn't even know what to say because they didn't even know what was going on.

Rei made the decision for them, "I fell at the temple, cut my arm up pretty bad. But I'm okay."

She stood to feel Lita's forehead to find she no longer felt clammy, "How about you? How do you feel?"

"I have a headache and I feel a little sore, but I'm okay. What happened to me?"

She looked again to the others and back at Lita, "You don't remember?"

"No."

Andrew made room for her on the couch, "What do you remember?"

"Well...I remember last night. Coming home and the three of us talking till late. I remember something waking me up...I was the only one here. It was a knock...a knock at the door...I remember answering it. Why can't I remember who was behind it?!"

Frustrated and frightened tears fell down Lita's cheeks and Andrew did his best to comfort her. It seemed to be an afternoon of freakouts and melt downs. Something told her it was just the beginning.

* * *

They waited while the girls packed their things to spend the night at Mina's. Rei went straight inside when they arrived. Lita lingered to repair what little damage she may have done by breaking her date with Andrew. Not that she needed to do much, even if it had been her own doing, Andrew would have forgiven her in a heartbeat. Serena lingered as well, being as reluctant as he was about parting.

"I'm sorry. It seems we can't have a proper date." She said with a pout.

"I don't know, I thought this one was alright."

"You mean the missing, the drugged, the raped, and the bleeding friends? Not to mention the breakdowns and freak outs?"

"I meant putting those stuck up bitches in their place."

"Oh...that."

"Not to mention that kiss."

"Yeah, that was nice."

"Nice?! We are going to have to better than that!"

He pulled her into him and gently brushed his lips against hers. A spark of electricity bounced around his body moving from his lips to his feet. He quickly deepened the kiss allowing her warmth to feel him completely. She welcomed him in, throwing her arms around his neck. With one hand at the base of her neck and the other around her waist, he bent her back like he had done before. Only this time he let the kiss last longer. Her fingers twisted and tangled in his hair in a way that slowly drove him crazy. If he wasn't careful, he could really lose his control with her. He pulled them back up right and released her from the kiss. He couldn't help but laugh as she stumbled into Mina's, dazed from the kiss. It was a nice little ego boost for him too.

He hopped in the front seat and Andrew was ready at the wheel, "So, what now?"

"You remember how my Uncle has all those weird books in his study?"

"Remember?! I still have nightmares from them. And I don't just mean from the creepy stories they had in them. Your Uncle was pissed when he caught us reading them!"

"I think I remember a story in them that is familiar to all the crazy shit happening."

"So out of the furnace and into the flames huh?"

After picking up his car, they arrived at his home. It never really felt like home to him. His Aunt and Uncle were good people, but they had never wanted children and it was obvious. After his parents died, they were the only own relatives of his, his Uncle being his Father's brother. Over the years and having Serena's family as a comparison, it became clear it him that he was merely an obligation. His Aunt was a sweet and loving woman, but lacked maternal instinct and spent most of her time away from him. His Uncle was as cold and hard as stone. Being a doctor, he was very stern and methodical. He expected the best from him, becoming his driving force behind his good grades. He was also always at work so Darien spent most of his time home alone.

Even walking into the penthouse apartment, it was hard to believe any child had ever lived there. Instead of family photos of happy children and goofy faces or finger art, the walls were covered in priceless art. The modern pieces that made no sense but for some reason where worth hundreds of thousands of dollars. The furniture was made up of antiques and modern pieces making the place seem sterile and un-live-in. And the place was spotless. Even his room, thanks to the maid service that came once a day. Heaven forbid his Aunt had to clean or cook a day in her life. Having no memory of his parents, he couldn't help but wonder if they had been the same. But something inside him told him it was impossible, like a subconscious memory of kind eyes and warm, loving arms.

He called out, to see if anyone was home, and received no answer. Not even a maid answered. Once satisfied they were alone, he and Andrew steered past all other distractions and went straight to his Uncle's study. When he was 12 and in his rebellious stage, he and Andrew use to sneak in there and dig through his Uncle's things. They mostly read his books. When his Uncle caught them one day, he was livid. He claimed the books were priceless and not to be touched by dirty hands.

But before his Uncle had stopped him, they had discovered that all his books were about ghost stories and folklore. It was like water to a desert for the preteens looking for fun. He saw that the books were all in the same order as they had been, ranging from the Loch Ness Monster to Zombies. He pulled down five and handed a few off to Andrew. They began skimming and flipping, hoping to find something that looked familiar and that held the answer to their puzzle.

* * *

Mina's house had always been a fascination for her, as it was easily four times the size of her own. Just outside the Minato district, it sat on a large plot of land complete with in ground pool and large zen garden. Apparently, Mina's mom use to model and her father was a photographer. That was how they met. By the looks of their house, she guessed that they were both successful.

A state of the art kitchen with; sparkling, granite counter tops; tile floors, from Italy; and stainless steel appliances was as beautiful as it was elegant but no one in Mina's family cooked. They only ones who cooked in it was the hired chief and Lita when they came over. Almost everything in the house was white, Mina's mom had a thing for white, so it was like being inside a museum. No touching and no food inside! But Mina's room was always warm, filled with oranges, reds, and yellows. It was as if all the color in the house came to her room to hide.

Just as Mina had promised, Ami was there as well when they arrived. It felt good to have the group all together again. Everything seemed back to normal, it was hard to believe that the last 72 hours had even happened. It all seemed like a bad dream. The girls eat pizza and gossiped like they always did, talking about boys, which, now she had something to contribute.

Mina got a mischievous look on her face, "So Serena, tell us what it's like?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Rei returned in time with a bowl of popcorn as they laid on Mina's bedroom floor, "Mina, no one ever know what you are talking about."

"I'm TALKING about Darien's 'endowments'."

She nearly choked on her popcorn, "WHAT!"

"It's okay Serena, you don't have to be shy. Tell you what, just tell me when to stop."

Mina put both of her hands in front of her and slowly began to split them apart. The girls began to laugh while she felt like her face was going to melt off. Mina watched her face the whole time and then suddenly stopped her hands.

"Really? Oh Serena, you are one lucky girl!"  
"What! I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have to."

"Mina, I have no idea what Darien's...endowments look like! I told you we were going slow!"

Lita laughed, "Not as slow as me and Andrew. I've seen you too making out. Any more of that and the clothes will be coming off soon."

She hid her face in her hands, praying it would all end soon.

"Speaking of which, Lita, what about Andrew?"

Lita looked at Mina like she was crazy, "Mina, you know very well I know as much about Andrew's body as you do."

"What about you Mina? You always have some story to tell."

It was a little strange for Ami to ask that. She usually kept herself, out of their boy conversations. She looked over to Rei to see if she thought it was strange. Rei seemed to be caught up in the conversation, so it must be just her over excited nerves. Mina never hesitated to tell any stories she had of her sexual conquests.

"Well, I don't have anything as...tangible as Lita or Serena but I do have a great dream to tell you all about."

That time, Rei's eyes shot to her as Mina told them all about Armand, her dream lover. Mina didn't leave out a single juicy detail and this time, she found herself feeling sick from the tale.

"Oh my god, it was better than any real sex I have ever had!" Mina finished.

Ami was oddly intrigued, "And you are going to see him again?"

It seemed like an odd question to ask, especially from Ami. Not only was Ami usually shy and bashful about any conversation about the opposite sex, but to insinuate that Mina would see her dream lover again was weird. It was like Ami knew that the dreams were real.

"He said he would come back. I really hope so!"

It was growing late, so the girls got ready for bed. Rei caught her attention, and she followed her into the hall.

"I say we take turns watching Mina tonight. If anything happens, we wake the other up."

"Okay."

"I'll go first. I'll wake you for your turn in three hours."

They both put their sleeping bags near the door. She tried to go to sleep, with all the stress from the day it should have been easy. But it was that stress that was also keeping her up as her mind played the events over and over again trying to fit the puzzle pieces together. Add in the fact that when you know you have to get up in a few hours, sleep was an unachievable goal. Eventually, she did manage to fall into a light sleep. She wasn't sure just how long she had been sleeping, but it didn't seem long when Rei began to shake her awake.

Rei whispered to her, laying low on her bag, "Serena, stay low and look."

She remained low to her bag and looked to see Mina slowly rising off of her bed. She pulled her robe on and made her way out of the room. The two of them quickly and quietly got up and followed her. The way Mina walked didn't look quite normal, it was slow and wobbly like she was in a trance. They followed her downstairs and out the back door. Mina made her way around the pool without so much as a slip in footing and into the zen garden.

They continued to follow her, having some trouble as she weaved her way through the maze like hedges. Losing her for a few minutes, she began to panic. Rei's soothing and quick thinking was the only thing keeping her from having a panic attack. They caught sight of her again after many wrong turns as Mina made her way to a lounger in an open area of the garden. It had a large arbor above it that was covered in thick vines. The lanterns nearby, flamed to life at her arrival. Then she slowly stripped off her robe and laid down on the lounger. Serena had to huddle closer to Rei in an attempt to keep warm, but the cold didn't seem to bother Mina.

She could see that her eyes were closed and it looked as if she had fallen back asleep on the lounger when suddenly, she spread her legs so that they fell off either side of the lounger. Her hands moved over her body, stroking herself and lifting the hem of her nightgown up to her waist, exposing herself. It was then that an invisible force pushed her gown up even higher, exposing her breast. Mina groaned loudly and her chest rose off the chair, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Her knees rose and wrap around an unseen lover as she moved with his thrust. Her arms ran along the empty arm as if stroking a back.

"Serena, do you see who she is with?"

"No, I don't see anything, do you?"

"No, just more of Mina than I ever cared to see." Rei was grossed out.

Confusion turned to fear making her heart rush and her head spin. Then, in a flash, she saw the creature again. It was like a dying flashlight, in and out till the image stayed. It was the same creature from the other night only this time she could see it all more clearly. And this time she could see more of what it was doing.

She had begun to shake and Rei held her close to her as they hid behind their small brush.

"Serena, what is it?"

"...I see it now...it's...it's drinking her blood."

The creature leaned away from Mina's neck and she watched in horror as it cut itself along the chest. It grabbed Mina by the neck and pulled her closer to it's open wound. She could take no more. She pushed at Rei, to release her and let her go. Rei grabbed onto her and pulled her back behind the bush.

"What are you doing!"

"We have to stop it. We have to save Mina!"

Rei held onto her tight and forced her to look at her, "Getting yourself killed isn't going to help Mina!"

Tears stung her cheeks in the bitter cold of night. She turned back just in time to see Mina drink the creature's blood, licking it as if it were candy. She closed her eyes, she couldn't stand to watch anymore.

* * *

Andrew laid slumped over the table, he had long ago fallen asleep. But Darien kept going, searching folklore after folklore. Stories of demons and witchcraft, voodoo and home remedies. Nothing matched what his friends were going through.

Putting back another large, useless stack, he notice one book almost hidden in the back. It was the oldest of the group and the title was eligible, but it was in with his Uncle's collection so it had to be folklore of some kind. It was the size of a diary or journal and the spine was worn from use. When he opened it, loose pages flew out. Flipping through small book he noticed a big problem, it was in another language, one that he didn't recognize. But it was also had some illustrations, so he hoped that would be enough to get a basic idea.

Each of the pictures were grotesque; women, nude or barely clothed, being drained of blood; babies, split in half or being dropped to the ground and with demonic eyes; and blood stained sheets. It was enough to fill his nightmares for the rest of his life. One showed a woman being hung upside down over a large tub while her blood filled it up. He continued to flip when he found a picture of a wolf biting a woman. It had it's teeth latched to the woman's arm about where Mina was bitten. The next image was the same woman, sleeping with a creature on top of her. They were both nude and it was again biting her, but this time on the neck. The picture eluded to more happening under the sheets.

He flipped deeper into the book and found an image what looked like women being lured by a creature to a bed, then it showed their bloody bodies on the same bed and the creature on top of them. It was enough to make him sick to his stomach, but from what little he could tell from the images, it looked like he found his answer. He looked below one of the illustrations and recognized one word. "Nosferatu".

The doors to the study creeked open and he turned just on time to see his Uncle. He stopped to glance at his watch and Darien took the opportunity to hide the book in his sweater and smack Andrew awake.

"What are the two of you doing in here? It's past midnight!"

"Sorry Uncle, just trying to get a little studying done."

It was a poor lie. After all, where were their books? He could tell his Uncle didn't believe him, but he pulled Andrew and himself out before he could question them further. Once in his room, Andrew collapsed on his bed without a single word. Andrew began to snore, he turned on his laptop and searched for "Nosferatu".

The search pulled up website after website on Vampires. He clicked on the first one and it was more about Vampire movies than folklore. The next few that he looked at were the same. About to give up, he clicked on one more and it pulled up someone's blog. What made him take the time to consider the blog, was one of the pictures on it. It was one of the pictures in the book.

"_Vampyre or Vampire is a creature from mythology and folklore that drinks the essence of human beings. Although vampiric entities have been recorded in many cultures, and may go back to "prehistoric times" the term vampire was not popularized until the early 18th century, after an influx of vampire superstition into Western Europe from areas where vampire legends were frequent, such as the Balkans and Eastern Europe,although local variants were also known by different names, such as vrykolakas in Greece and strigoi in Romania. _

_While even folkloric vampires of the Balkans and Eastern Europe had a wide range of appearance ranging from nearly human to bloated rotting corpses, these creature actually appear as charming and altogether attractive, being a representation of sexual desires. They use this sexual draw to bring in their victims and are the symbol of all that is indulgent and sinful. They can take on many forms to obtain their goal; wolf, bat, and they can sometimes control dreams and thoughts making them impossible to escape once they have chosen a victim._

_In most cases, vampires are remnants of evil beings, suicide victims, or witches, but they can also be created by a malevolent spirit possessing a corpse or by being bitten by a vampire. Many believe that it takes only a single bite but it takes several to turn a human into a vampire. In most cases, the victim must drink the blood of the vampire, sharing in it's dammed blood line._

_The most popular of vampire legends comes from Romania as this is where the story of Dracula originates from. Some believe that Dracula is a representation of Vlad the Impaler, who use to suspend his enemies' corpses on tall spikes as a warning to others. Others believe that Dracula comes from the Countess Elizabeth Bathory who was accused of bathing and even drinking in the blood of young virgin girls. It was believed that she used their blood to stay youthful. It was believed that she was responsible for over 650 victims but she was only convicted of 80._

_It is fair to say that no one is safe from vampires, but they prefer the blood of virgins in that it is the purest. They take joy in corrupting their victims. Many debate what will harm or kill a vampire. Sunlight and wooden stakes are what most agree on, that and crosses or anything Holy. It is debated whether silver or garlic, as popular culture has overused, actually affect a vampire."_

He read it over and over again, but he still couldn't believe it. Was he really suppose to believe that, not only did vampires exist, but that they were after his friends? Surely the writer of the blog was crazy or delusional. There was no personal information on the site about the writer, which told him that they might be a loon. But it had the same photo on it so the site had to have used the book he held in his hands as a reference. Maybe it was a matter of interpretation. Just like any religious text, people read the same text but interpret it differently. Or maybe, where the book was just stories and folklore, the blogger took it a little too seriously.

But then there was the issue of the pictures that matched almost to a "T" what happened to Mina. He was starting to feel more confused and lost than before it found the book. Was it possible that Nicolas and his family were the vampires? It just seemed to ridiculous, too far-fetched. But the more he tried to rationalize it all, to explain it, the more he knew, deep down, it was all true. Vampires existed, Mina had been attacked by one, possibly Ami and Lita as well, and not to mention Rei's experience. They were all messed with, but left alive. There could only be one explanation for that, as only one of the girls had yet to be touched. They were after Serena. And as the blogger wrote, it's impossible to escape once they have their victim.

* * *

_Dum dum duuuuummmmmm...Review please!_


End file.
